Amelia Part 4
by ScullylovesMulder
Summary: Mulder and Scully are raising Amelia's 2 daughters while trying to search for Amelia. When she is returned she has some surprising information. Amelia has a son. Who is the father?


Amelia Part 4

Family is the one thing that Scully had always wanted and thought she would never have after what had been done to her some 20 years ago. Then when she surprisingly because of a miracle, whether be from God, aliens, or the government, did have a family it slipped thru her finger tips because she made a horribly tough decision to give away her son, a decision she never forgiven herself for making. First she lost her hopes and her dreams. Then she lost her son. Then she lost the man that she loved.

Fast forward to present where sometimes she still cannot believe this is her life. Married to the man of her dreams, back at the F.B.I., working at a great hospital, and has 2 beautiful daughters. Sometimes she is afraid she is dreaming and if that is the case she does not ever want to wake up.

Why would she want to wake up from a dream that has a doting husband that worships the ground that she walks on? Why would she want to wake up from a dream where she finally has everything she has always wanted?

Yes, she has had a lot of loss in her life. The passing of her father, sister, and just a year ago her mother. But he has always been there for her and will always be there no matter what. He is there for her when she has a nightmare and wakes up screaming and crying. He is there for her when she is sad and just needs a hug. He is there for her after she works an extra long shift at the hospital and the girls get up early. He is there for her to laugh with, cry with, or be mad with about the cruelty that has happened over the last year and a half.

Over all Dana Katherine Scully-Mulder is living the perfect life. Except for one thing – her sister is still missing. If it was not for Amelia, Scully would not have this perfect life. It was partly because of Amelia pushing Scully to talk to Mulder about possibly getting back together. It was the tragic kidnapping, rape, and beatings of Amelia that brought Mulder to stay by Scully's side for weeks as a show of support. By him doing this it showed Scully he had changed and she wanted nothing else but to be with him. It was the tragic abduction of Amelia that led Mulder to fall in love with Amelia's infant daughter Melissa Dana Scully, who Mulder nicknamed Daisy, who Mulder and Scully eventually adopted. It was also another tragic kidnapping by Mulder's most hated enemy of Amelia that has allowed them to adopt Amelia's second daughter Samantha Maggie Scully, nicknamed Sammy.

So, if it was not for Amelia, Mulder and Scully would not have the amazing life that they have always wanted. But their amazing life has been at Amelia's expense. Their amazing life has cost Amelia her freedom, her peace of mind, and most of all her children. So Mulder and Scully's amazing life certainly did come at a very high price to pay.

Scully is aware that everything she has is because of Amelia and continues to pray for her safe return. There have been many nights when Mulder has woken up and found Scully sitting on the front porch just staring at the stars. He no longer will ask her what she is doing on the porch in the middle of the night because he knows. She is staring at the stars hoping that maybe Amelia is staring at the same stars where ever she is. Instead of asking her what she is doing or telling her to come inside he will make a couple cups of hot tea and grab an extra blanket and just go sit on the porch with her. They don't talk; they just stare at the stars.

There are also nights where Mulder can't sleep because of the guilt that he feels about everything that has happened to Amelia. There have been many nights when Scully has find Mulder sitting in his office in tears over the guilt he feels about Amelia. This whole thing started because his enemies were looking for him and decided to use Amelia, a woman he knew of but did not know, to get to him thru Scully. Even though they found her after the first kidnapping he could not help be feel guilty for the horror Amelia had to suffer. Then to make matters worse she was pregnant by her rapist. That was like a knife to the heart for Mulder.

That he was not able to protect her that night that seems so long ago when she was pushed off the bridge and into the river and they could not find her in the river. He, Scully, and Skinner all know she had been abducted. Once she was returned 6 months later he vowed to do whatever he had to do to protect her. That meant that he needed to leave his newlywed wife and baby daughter to go on the run with Amelia to protect her.

For 6 weeks they were on the run together as husband and wife living in a one room motel room. There were together 24 hours a day 7 days a week and the two developed a brother sister bond.

The day that they were attacked Mulder was unable to protect her as she was taken away. He was beaten so badly he ended up in the hospital and was in tears when he had to tell Scully that her sister, their sister, was gone.

They tracked her down but Kryceks' men had forced her to go into premature labor. Scully delivered the baby with Mulder and Skinner by Amelia's side. Mulder was honored that Amelia choose to name her daughter, Samantha, after Mulder's sister as a way to say thank you for everything he has done for her. Mulder and Scully then watched in horror was she was taken again by his enemy and that the baby was in dire need of medical treatment. He and Scully stood by this infant while in the hospital and then took custody so that they could take care of her until they could find her Mommy.

Unfortunately it has been almost a year since that night at the cabin in New Mexico when Amelia was taken after giving birth at 34 weeks pregnant. Not knowing if her baby was dead or alive. Not knowing what was about to happen to her. Not knowing if she would ever see her children and sister again.

The unknown tortured everyone suffered. Will Amelia ever see her children and sister again? Will Scully ever see her sister again? Will Mulder ever find Amelia and make his enemy's pay? What do Mulder's enemies want with Amelia? What are their plans for her? So many questions and no answers.

An average morning in the Scully-Mulder household is far different that say 5 years ago. Then it was just Scully and Mulder. She would go off to the hospital and safe patients lives and he would stay home and continue to search for answers to all of his questions.

Now it consists of babies, diapers, bottles, highchairs, car seats, and lots of smiles. The mornings are crazy busy when Scully and Mulder are trying to get an almost 1 year old and almost 2 year old up, diapers changed, dressed, feed, and dropped off to day care. But no matter have crazy their mornings are Mulder and Scully would not trade them for anything. They are living the life that they have wanted for so long.

Every morning the first thing they do when they get to the office at the Hoover Building is follow up on clues to where Krycek might have taken Amelia. There have been a couple of times when Mulder and Scully thought that they might be on to something and either Mulder or Mulder and Skinner together would go off in search of Krycek and Amelia but they always come home empty handed. Scully never went on the trips because it was decided that one of them should always stay home with the girls and Scully did not really feel comfortable being away from the girls overnight, unless it was required of her to work an overnight shift at the hospital then Mulder was home with the girls.

Whenever Mulder and Skinner went on these trips in search of Amelia and Krycek, Scully would always try not to get her hopes up but was always devastated when Mulder would come home with no information leading to the ware abouts of Amelia and Krycek. He actually thought about not telling her when he was going out of town in search of her sister. He thought he would just tell her the trip was concerning an X-File because he wanted to protect her from the heart break she felt every time he came home without Amelia or even any information concerning Amelia. He knew that those nights would be filled with even worse nightmares and all he wanted to do was protect his wife. But he knows that he never wanted to lie to her so he decided to always be honest with her and then just be there for her when the nightmares come.

Mulder loved fatherhood and adored Daisy. Then when Samantha came along he just adored her as much as Daisy. It did not matter to him how Samantha came to be or who her birth father was. In his eyes she was an innocent little girl that needed him to love and protect her. These where his daughters. His daughters with Scully.

Mulder and Scully's favorite time of the day was the evenings between dinner time and bed time when they could just sit on the floor and play with their daughters. Scully loves to just sit there and watch Mulder interact with the girls. Whether it is having tea parties, dressing up like princess, coloring, or any other girly thing that the girls wanted to do Mulder is always willing to do it for his girls.

The girls also love to wrestle with their Daddy. Daisy and Mulder have been playing wrestling since she was about 6 months old. Now Mulder loves to just lie on the floor and let the girls crawl all over him and pretend they are wrestling. Scully has even caught Mulder watching wrestling on TV with the girls a couple of times.

The girls also like to watch Caddyshack with their Daddy because they think the gopher is funny. Mulder just sits there loving every minute with his girls watching his favorite movie.

Daisy has just starting to get into sitting with her Daddy and watch baseball and basketball. Her attention span will not last an entire game but it will last long enough that Mulder is in heaven enjoying this time with one of his little girls.

Mulder bought his girls baseballs and baseball mitts as well as little basketballs and basketball hoops. They have Knicks jerseys as well as Yankees jerseys. He is already planning on being the coach of their baseball teams when they are a little older.

Amelia's will and letter, that she wrote to Mulder and Scully, stated that if anything should happen to her and she should go missing for more than 4 weeks then Mulder and Scully should start adoption proceedings for Samantha. Even though they knew Amelia's wishes the 2 did not start the proceedings until Samantha was almost 6 months old because Scully kept holding out hope that her sister would come home and she did not want to feel like she stole her sister's baby. Finally after pressure from Skinner and Greg the attorney Mulder and Scully started to adoption proceedings to make their family of 4 legal and official.

Just like Scully did to thank Amelia for allowing them to adopt Daisy, she wanted to do the same concerning the adoption of Sammy. When Amelia signed the papers allowing them to adopt Daisy, Scully and Mulder got Amelia, Scully, and Daisy matching bracelets to represent Daisy and Amelia as mother and child and also to represent the four of them as a family. Scully decided she wanted to do the same thing concerning Sammy's adoption. So she went back to the same jewelry store and had 3 more bracelets made to represent Amelia, Sammy, Mulder and Scully. She also had a replica made of the bracelet representing Amelia, Daisy, Mulder, and Scully because Scully did not know with everything that has happened if Krycek has allowed Amelia to keep her bracelet. Scully now keeps these two bracelets in her dresser in hopes of one day giving them to her sister. She also continues to wear the first bracelet, as well as now the second bracelet, every day until her sister comes home as she promised she would.

To try and keep Amelia alive in the girls lives, even though they do not have any memory of her, Mulder and Scully keep a framed picture of Amelia in each of the girls rooms with the cross necklace that Amelia gave them hanging on the frame. Scully choose a picture of Amelia and Daisy together, when Daisy was a couple of months old, for the frame in Daisy's room. Daisy does know that the picture is of her Aunt Amelia but that is all she knows. But sadly there are no pictures of Amelia and Sammy. So Scully had to use a photo of only Amelia in the frame for Sammy's room.

Scully tries to also keep Amelia alive in the girl's baby books. It is easier to do with Daisy's baby book because there are lots of pictures of Amelia and Daisy, before everything started to go wrong. However it is harder to do with Sammy's baby book. All Scully can do is try to leave all of the negative things about what has happened to Amelia. Things like how Amelia became pregnant and the horrible things that happened to her during her pregnancy. Scully could only say things like Sammy's birth mommy loves her and write down funny stories of things when Amelia and Daddy (Mulder) where on the road together, instead of saying on the run, like Amelia beating Daddy in pool and Daddy going to the doctor's office with Amelia, because Mommy (Scully) was at home taking care of Daisy.

Every day that they are not able to find Amelia causes Scully a little more pain. Mulder sees the pain in his wife's eyes and there is nothing he can do about it. He keeps his growing anger for Krycek and The Cancer-Man to himself. He does not want to cause more pain for his wife.

Finally one day Scully can't take it anymore and she just snaps. She and Mulder are in their office looking over some files. They have a couple more hours before it is the end of the work day and can pick up the girls. As Mulder is reading a file Scully says I can't take this anymore. What are you talking about asks Mulder? I can't take the not knowing where she is. Is she okay? Is she alive? Is Krycek hurting her? I can't take this anymore she said. Why can't they just let her go? Scully is now so upset she throws the file across the room. Mulder has never seen her so upset before. He does not exactly know what to do. He gets up and walks over to her and tries to calm her down.

No Mulder, please don't touch me. I need to get this out because I am so mad she says. I am mad that we were not able to protect her. I am mad that she got pulled into our world. I am mad that she is being subjected to God knows what. I am mad at God for allowing the last year and a half to happen to her. Yes, I know that if the last year had not happened then we would not have Sammy but the torture that my sister has been there is outrageous.

Tears are starting to roll down her checks as she is pacing back and forth in their office. Scully please calm down he says. I can't hold this in anymore Mulder. It is eating me alive. I hold it in around the girls because I don't want to scare them. I hold it in around you because I don't want to worry you or distract you from our search for Amelia. I just can't hold it in anymore she says with tears running down her face because it hurts so badly. Okay then he said, let it out. Let it all out if you think it will help he said.

What said Scully? Let it out he says. Throw something, hit something, do what you think you need to do to feel better he said. She looks at him like he is crazy. I am serious Scully, hit something. Hit me if it will help he said. Mulder, I am not going to hit you because you have not done anything wrong. You have done just the opposite. Hey she says, look at that. I am calm again. I guess I just need to blow off of steam she said.

Can I touch you now he asks her? Yes you can she said. He walks over to her and pulls her into his arms and says Scully you cannot keep this bottled up. It is going to eat you up alive and then what good will you are to me, the girls, or Amelia when she comes home. I need you to promise me that you will talk to me when you feel like this he said. She starts to look away and he grabs her chin and holds her face so she has no choice but to look at him. I am serious Scully, I need you to promise that you will not let it get this bad again and instead talk to me.

This was a year and a half of anger that you let build up and that is not healthy for you. How can you be there for the girls, or me, or your patients, or Amelia when she comes home if you hold everything in?

He pulls her into a tight hug and will not let go of her. She rests her head on his shoulder as he rubs her back and she starts to cry again. Go ahead and cry Scully, let it all out he said.

I miss her Mulder. I want my sister back. I know Scully; I want her home too he said. I never realized how close she and I had become over those 6 weeks on the run until I saw her ripped away from my side and instead of her screaming for help she was begging for those men to let her go so she could help me he said.

I think part of what brought us close together is we would laugh together and tell stories about you Scully to each other that had us laughing late into the night.

Stories about me she asks? Why didn't you ever tell me that she asks? I don't know he said, talking about you and telling stories is part of what bonded us he said. What stories did you two tell each other about me she asks, as he is still holding her but they are now looking each other in the eyes. Some were sad stories and some where happy stories and some where funny stories he said. I will tell you what, tonight after the girls are in bed we will lay in bed together and I will tell you some of the stories that Amelia and I shared about you, or you and me, or you and her he said. How does that sound he asks? It sounds like a date she said.

Over the next couple of days Scully is better and is not holding in her feels about Amelia. She is surprised that Mulder just sits there and listens to her and lets her get all of her feelings out. He does not try to fix it, he just listens to her and she tells him that she loves him even more for that. One night, about a week after her blow up in the office, they are just sitting on the couch and he is just listening to her and giving her his full attention. Once she is done venting he pulls her into a tight hug and says Scully I hope you know that if I could I would bring her home right now and I would kill Krycek for what he has done to her, us, and our girls? I know Mulder and I love you for that she said. I love you to Scully he said. She breaks their embrace and straddles his lap. I know you love me Mulder but I need you to show me how much you love me she said. I need to feel you touch me, kiss me, caress me, and make love to me she said.

Mulder starts to get up so they can go upstairs and she said no, right here so we don't have to be quite. I want to be able to scream your name and I want you to be able to scream my name she says. That is all he needed to hear because next thing she knew he grabbed her face and shoved his tongue into her mouth. After kissing her passionately for a couple of minutes he puts his forehead against hers and say God you excite me and turn me on so much that I could just devour you whole right now he said. Then do it she said. Do it now she said.

Just then they start to undress each other. They roughly remove each other's shirts and the sight of her silky lace bra excites him so much that he starts to bite her nipple thru the bra. She unbuckles his belt and unbuttons and unzips his jeans and puts her hand in his boxers and grabs his already hard cock. She immediately starts to stoke it and he moans loudly as he throws his head back again the couch.

She whispers in his ear, take my bra off Mulder or I will let go of your cock. He groans as he reaches behind her and unhooks her bra. He takes the strap off of one arm because her other hand is still on his cock stroking it. He pulls her forward so he can suck her nipples and bit them. She moans with excitement as he does this. As her nipple is in his mouth he lowers his hand and unbuckles her belt and unbuttons and unzips her jeans and slides a hand into her panties. He slides a finger thru her wet folds and moans because she is already so wet for him.

He takes her nipple out of his mouth and his hand out of her pants and says stand up so we can take our pants off. She takes her hand out of his pants and they both stand up and take their pants and underwear off. She goes to grab his cock again and he says no and grabs her hands. He forces her down to the couch. This is about you tonight Scully. You said that you need me to show you how much I love you and that is what I am going to do. He holds her hands above her head with one of his hands as he kisses her passionately. While he is kissing her his free hand is slowly sliding all over her body.

God I love you Scully. I love everything about you he says as he is feathering kisses along her jaw line toward her ear. He slides the tip of his tongue along the outside of her ear and it is driving her crazy and he knows it. He whispers in her ear I love you Scully. I love you for putting up and loving me. And I love you for being the best mother to our girls.

As he is whispering in her ear he slides his hand down her body and uses his knees to spread her legs open. His hand slowly slides thru her wet folds and she moans as he is teasing her ear with his tongue. I love how wet you get for me he said. I love what I can do to your body. I love how you smell when you are wet. I love how you taste. I love how you scream my name when I am making love to you. I love how I can make you cum. I love how you suck my cock until I cum. I love how tight your pussy is. I could go on and on all night about how much I love you but now I am going to show you baby.

He slides the tip of his tongue down her neck as he is slowly sliding a finger in and out of her pussy and she is moaning. She goes to stroke his face and he says no and puts her hands back above her hand. Don't make me get the handcuffs he said. She laughed and said I might like that. I will remember that for next time her said. He continues to slide the tip of his tongue down her chest and between her breasts. Down her stomach and toward her hot wet core.

Oh God Scully you smell so good. He pulls his finger out of her and uses his hands to pull her pussy lips apart and he licks her and she moans. God you taste so good my Love. He continues to lick her pussy as she moans and slightly starts to uncontrollably thrust her hips. As he continues to lick her he uses one of his hands to rub and knead her left breast and play with her nipple.

He takes his time devouring her body and it is driving her crazy. Oh Mulder you are driving me crazy she said. Oh my Love I am just getting started driving you crazy. He continues to lick her as he slides his tongue from the bottom of her pussy to the top where he finds her clit and nibbles on it a little bit. This makes her jump and moan. As he licks her he slowly slides 2 fingers into her pussy and pumps her. He licks around his fingers as he pumps her. Oh Mulder, that feels so good. You are going to make me cum. As he is pumping her with two fingers he surprisingly adds a third finger and she moans loudly. He pushes his fingers in as deep into her pussy as he can get them and he starts pumping her faster and licking her faster.

Are you going to cum for me baby he asks? I am so close she said. I want you to cum for me so I can taste your cum he said. I want every drop of your cum baby. He is pumping her harder and faster as he licks her clit. He can feel her muscles start to tighten around his fingers. All of the sudden he pulls his fingers out of her pussy and she yells Mulder please don't stop, please make me cum. I am going to baby but I just want to prolong pleasuring you as long as I can.

Then he slowly slides one of his fingers in and out of her pussy. He can tell she is getting wetter for him because her wetness is starting to run down his hand toward his wrist. She is moaning while he is slowly pumping one finger in and out of her pussy. Then, all of the sudden, he slides two fingers into her pussy and she yells oh God baby you feel so good inside my pussy. She is thrusting her hips as he is pumping two fingers into her pussy. As he is doing this he is kissing her inner thighs and enjoying the smell of her wetness.

That's it baby, cum for me. Cum hard for me baby he said. Just as she is about to cum he takes his fingers out of her and starts to lick her hard and fast. Oh God Mulder, I am cumming. He keeps licking her so he can get every drop of her cum in his mouth and swallows it. He is lapping up her cum like it is gold. He loves every drop of her cum.

As her orgasm slows down he keeps licking her. He doesn't stop until her orgasm stops. Wow Mulder that was amazing she says. Well I am not done with you yet he says. He starts to crawl up her body and he kisses her. She can taste herself on his lips. She slides her tongue across his lips so she can lick his lips and face clean. She reaches down and takes his fingers and puts them in her mouth and sucks on them until they are clean. God Scully that is so hot he says. Watching you do that is making me so hard again he says. What are you going to do about it Mulder she asks with a smile on her face?

I will show you what I am going to do about it he says. As he takes one hand and holds both of her hands above her and covers her mouth with his and shoves his tongue in her mouth. He takes his cock and slowly pumps it a couple of times and slowly slides it into her pussy. She moans as her mouth is covered with his and she thrust her hips up toward his. He starts to slowly pump her. Pulling almost all of the way out and pumping her a little harder every time. Each time he enters her it is a little hard, deeper, and faster. He continues to do this until he is pumping her pretty hard and fast. He takes his hands and pushes her knees to her chest and holds them there with his shoulders.

He is pumping so deep in her pussy now that he can't help but moan. Both of their bodies are now covered in sweat. As he pumps her she is moaning his name and begging him to fuck her deeper and harder and faster. She yells, take my body baby. It is all yours to do with what you want. Fuck me baby. I want you to be brutal and fuck me and make me scream your name over and over again. While he is pumping her he takes his finger and slides it around his cock to spread her wetness onto it. Without out telling her, while he is pumping his cock into her pussy, he shoves his finger into her ass. She screams as she can feel his finger enter her tight ass and she loves how it feels. She can feel her pussy getting tighter around his cock. Baby, I love to hear you scream my name while you are cumming. Are you doing to do that for me he asks? Oh yes Mulder. I am so close Mulder she screams. Please don't stop she begs. He starts to pump her pussy a little slower so he can alternate between pumping her pussy with his cock and pumping her ass with his finger.

He can tell she is close the way her body is moving. The feeling of him fucking her pussy and her ass excites her so much that she is even wetter now. She is moaning and screaming his name and begging him not to stop. Oh God baby, you feel so good in my pussy and my ass. I can feel your cock swelling in my tight pussy baby. He starts to pump both her pussy and her ass harder. He is pounding her pussy so hard now and she is loving every minute of it. I am so close Mulder. I am almost there she says. Make me cum. Fuck me harder harder harder. DO IT NOW she screams. He fucks her so hard and deep that he can't get any deeper. He is hitting her cervix. Just then she screams I am cumming Mulder. Hearing her scream his name while she is cumming excites him so much that he explodes his hot seed into her body. He keeps pumping her so he can get every drop of his cum into her body. I'm cumming Love he said. Your pussy is squeezing my cock so hard that I am shooting my cum deep into your sexy body.

Her orgasm starts to slow down and he takes his finger and thrust it into her ass again. Your making me cum again she screams. That's right he said, scream for me baby. He pumps his finger into her ass to prolong her orgasm which in turn prolongs his orgasm. Finally they both start to come down from their orgasms and he pulls his finger out of her ass. He slowly stops pumping his cock into her pussy but doesn't completely pull out until he has gone soft.

He final pulls his cock out of her pussy and he lays his body on top of hers and he slowly kisses her as she runs her fingers thru his hair. He lies on top of her for a minute and lays his head in the crook of her neck.

Oh my God Mulder, that was beautiful. I had no idea how much I needed that she said. He looks at her with a smile on his face and says anytime Love. As Mulder starts to get up she pushes him onto the floor and rolls over on top of him so she is straddling him. Scully what are you doing he asks? We are not done yet she says. He can feel the mixture of her cum and his cum dripping out of her pussy onto his cock.

She slowly starts to move her hips back and forth, rubbing her wet pussy against his cock. He watches as she slides her hands up her body and rubs her own breasts. He slides his hands up and down her thighs. She takes her hands off of her breast. She leans back and uses one hand to brace herself and the other hand to rub his balls. He takes a deep breath in and moans as he lets it out slowly. Mulder, I can feel your cock getting hard again. Are you thinking about me riding you she asks? Are you thinking about your cock slowly sliding into my wet tight pussy? Are you thinking about how much deeper you can get in my pussy? Mulder is moaning now and thrusting his hips into her.

Scully takes his cock in her hand and she slowly slides her hand up and down his cock. She slides her tongue across the tip of his cock and licks some pre cum. Mulder moans as Scully says, Oh baby you taste so good. She slowly slides her tongue along the underside of his cock while never taking her eyes off of his eyes.

She slowly slides his cock into her mouth and moans. The vibration of her moaning makes Mulder get harder. She sucks his cock a couple of times until he is hard. Then she takes him out of her mouth and straddles him. Look at me Mulder. I want to watch you as I slide your cock into my tight pussy. He moans. She takes the tip of his cock and rubs her pussy slowly. He moans because it feels good but also because he is excited to have his big thick hard cock in her tight wet pussy again.

Without taking her eyes off of him she slowly slides his cock into her pussy. Once his cock is all the way in her pussy she moves her hips back and forth. Mulder is moaning as he feels his cock in her tight pussy. Oh God Scully you feel so good. I could stay like this forever he said.

She puts her hands on his hips to brace herself and then she gets on her feet. She slowly starts to move. She slowly starts to slide up and down on his cock. He watches as her breast bounce up and down as she slides up and down on his cock. She throws her head back as she moans.

Mulder you feel so good inside me she says. I love the way your cock feels in my pussy. She is bouncing up and down on him and taking his cock deeper into her pussy each time. Mulder I can feel you getting bigger in my pussy. Tell me what you want baby say said. Oh God Scully he moaned, I want… he moaned again. I want you to take me deep in your pussy until we cum together and then I am going to shoot my cum so deep in your body. She moaned at his words. Does this feel good baby she asks? Oh God yes he says. Does this excite you she asks? Oh yes baby it does he moans. Are you going to fill me with your cum baby? Oh yes he said.

She then reaches around and starts to rub his balls and she continues to slide up and down on his cock. His eyes start to roll into the back of his head and he screams, Oh God baby that feels so good please don't stop. Do you want to cum together Mulder? Yes he moans. Rub my clit she says. He reaches down and starts to rub her clit as she is sliding up and down on his cock and rubbing his balls. She starts to moan as he feels so good inside her.

Slap my ass Mulder. Make it hurt she screams. Do it now baby. He raises his other hand and slaps her ass. She screams, yes yes yes. I am so close baby she says. I am so close to cumming baby. Are you going to cum with me she asks? Yes he moans. Are you going to fill me so deep with your hot cum baby she asks? Oh God yes Love he says. She squeezes her muscles tighter around his cock and he screams I am going to cum baby. I am going to cum deep inside you. He slaps her ass one more time while rubbing her clit and she screams I am cumming baby. I am cumming so hard. He now starts to thrust his hips up into her. He thrust hard into her and screams I am almost there. I am so close to cumming.

He thrust 2 more times into her and then he screams I am cumming baby. I am cumming so hard. She continues to bounce up and down on his cock as he fills her with his hot cum.

As the both start to come down from their orgasms she leans over and kisses him. She slides her tongue along his lips waiting for him to grant her access to his mouth. He opens his mouth and she slides her tongue in his mouth and moans. She still has his cock in her pussy even though it is now soft.

She leans forward and whispers in his ear. I am not done with you yet baby she says. I want to feel you get hard again while in my tight wet pussy she says as he moans. Then you know what I want baby she asks? Tell me love, please tell me he begs. I will do anything you want he moans I will do anything you want.

Anything she moans in his ear? Anything he says as he starts to thrust his hips. She sits up and slowly starts to grind against him. Watch me as I play with my breast baby she moans. She takes one hand and plays with her right breast while she takes her other hand and slides her finger against her clit. She gets her wetness on his finger and then slides her finger into her moan.

He watches her as she moans while she sucks her wetness off of her finger. Does it excite you to watch me taste myself baby she asks? Yes baby he moans. Just then she slides her finger against her clit again. Then she slowly slides her finger into his mouth this time. He starts to suck her wetness off of her finger. That's right baby taste my wetness she says while watching him. Suck my finger clean baby she says.

I can feel you getting harder inside my pussy baby she says. Do you know what I want you to do she moans? Tell me baby he say while starting to breath heavily, tell me and I will do anything you want. Anything I want baby she moans as she is looking him in his eyes while a huge smile is on her face. Anything baby he moans, just tell me and I will do it.

She leans forward and whispers in his ear, I want you to fuck my ass baby she says with a moan. Oh yes baby he says while he grabs her and flips them so she is on her back all while never taking his cock out of her pussy.

His cock is completely hard now and he is slowing pumping her pussy as she is moaning. I am going to fuck your ass baby he says, I am going to fuck your ass until I explode and fill you with my hot cum. Do it she says, do it now. He pushes her legs further apart as he takes his hard cock out of her pussy.

He takes his cock in his hand and slowly slides it toward her tight sphincter. He rubs the head of his cock back and forth across her ass as he looks into her eyes. Are you ready he asks? I am ready she says, just do it baby.

He slowly pops the head of his cock into her ass and they both moan. She grabs a hold of his arms to brace herself. Are you okay he asks? I am perfect she says, keep going. While bracing his body above her with only one hand he slowly slides his cock a little deeper in her ass as she closes her eyes and rolls her head back. She moans as she yells yes, keep going, don't stop baby. He slides his cock a little more into her ass until his cock is about half way in her tight ass. She opens her eyes and looks up at him. She grabs his face with her hands and she says I want you all the way in my ass now baby; I want your big thick hard cock deep in my ass NOW.

Just then he slams the rest of his cock all the way in her ass and they both moan. Oh my God Love your ass is so tight; your ass is squeezing my cock so much. Let me know when I can move Love he says. Okay she says, move now baby. He slowly slides his cock almost all the way out of her tight ass and then slowly slides his cock in her tight ass. He continues to slowly pump her as he leans forward and takes her nipple in her mouth and starts to suck. She is moaning and sliding her nails up and down his back. He will be covered in scratches tomorrow but he does not care.

She braces her feet on the floor so her hips can meet him thrust for thrust. She then reaches down and grabs his ass with both of her hands and tries to pull him deeper into her ass. He moans while her nipple is in his mouth as he feels her hands on his ass. Deeper baby deeper she says I need you deeper in me. Without taking his mouth off of her nipple he starts to pump her ass a little faster and tries to get a little deeper each time. She starts to scream YES YES YES just like that baby, don't stop baby, keep fucking my ass just like that.

Hearing her words excites him so much that he starts to fuck her ass faster and harder and continues to try and get deeper with each thrust. She then takes one hand and starts to rub her clit and she takes her other hand and starts to rub his balls. The feeling of her rubbing his balls excites him so much that he let's go of her nipple and moans as he says I am so close Love, I am so close to exploding in your ass. He continues to so say your ass is squeezing my cock so hard that I am not going to last much longer Love.

The arm he is using to brace himself above her starts to shake and he is afraid that his arm is going to give out so he gets on his knees while he is fucking her ass and while she is rubbing his balls with one hand and rubbing her clit with her other hand. He knows he is not going to last much longer and he wants to make sure she cums before he does so he grabs her hand that is rubbing her clit and puts her fingers in his mouth. As he is sucking her fingers and takes 3 fingers and slams them in her pussy. She screams as he slams his fingers in her pussy.

He is moaning as he is fucking her ass with his hard cock, fucking her pussy with 3 fingers and sucking her hot juices off of her fingers. Oh baby you are going to make me cum she says, I am almost there. Hearing her words excites him so much that he starts to pound her pussy with his fingers and her ass with his cock harder. She is screaming at the feel of him in her pussy and ass at the same time.

I am going to cum she screams you are going to make me cum baby. A few more thrust into her pussy and ass and she starts screaming I am cumming baby; you are making me cum so hard baby. Hearing her words excites him so much that he takes her fingers out of his mouth and he screams as he slams her a couple more times. Then he explodes in her ass. He is exploding so hard into her tight ass that he takes his fingers out of her pussy and he uses both of his hands to brace himself on either side of her shoulders. He can't stop pumping her ass as he explodes and shoots a stream of hot cum so deep into her ass.

Don't stop baby she screams as he is watching his face. Don't stop pumping your hot cum so deep in my body baby she screams. Pump it deeper and deeper into my body baby, the more you pump me the deeper you fill me with your cum baby she screams.

All of the sudden he collapses on top of her but does not stop pumping her ass. She wraps her arms around him and whispers in his ear, I love the feel of you in my ass baby, I love the feel of you pumping your cum deeper and deeper into my body baby. She continues by whispering into his ear I don't want you to ever stop pumping your cum so deep into my body baby.

He has his face in the crook of her neck and she can hear him breathing hard while he is pumping her ass. She whispers in his ear that's it baby fill me deeper and deeper and then she bites his ear lobe and he moans at the fill of her teeth on his ear lobe. This excites him and his cock starts to swell again and he starts to cum again. She wraps her legs around his waist as he is pumping her ass and she is whispering in his ear how much she loves the feeling of his hot cum deep in her body.

Finally he starts to slow his pumping of her ass. He slowly pumps her ass until he stops complete and is continuing to breathe hard in her ear. He is completely drained physical of his cum and his strength. He is so exhausted that he lies on top of her as she has her arms wrapped around him.

The lay there together as they both try to catch their breath. He with his now soft cock still in her ass and her with her arms wrapped tightly around him. Once he catches his breath he looks her in the eyes and says WOW Love that was amazing. Yes it was she says with a big smile on her face. She takes her hand and strokes his face and says I love you. I love you too he says.

They passionately kiss for few minutes until he pulls away and slides his cock out of her ass. He lays on top on her while her hand slide up and down his back. I love you Doc he says. I love you too she says.

It's getting late, let's get cleaned up and get to bed because morning is going to be here before we know it. As he is starting to get up she grabs his arms and looks into his eyes and says I love you Mulder. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I love you and our daughters and I don't ever want this feeling to change. It will never change Scully because we will not let it happen.

The morning came extra early. When at about 4 am Scully starts screaming due to the nightmare she was having. Mulder immediately trys to wake her up. Once she is awake he is comforting her when all of the sudden Sammy starts screaming. Scully jumps out of bed and rushes to the baby's room and picks her up. Mulder comes running in after Scully and asks if she is okay. I think so she said. She does not have a fever but she is sweating so I am going to guess she had a bad dream. Just then Daisy starts screaming and they rush to her room. Mulder picks her up and she does not have a fever but she is also sweating. She must have had a bad dream too he said. That is weird that all three of you have a bad dream and wake up screaming within minutes of each other. Well we don't know what they were dreaming about but what were you dreaming about asks Mulder? Amelia she said.

Both babies are clinging to their parents. Scully says, alright everybody in the big bed. She looks at Mulder and says there is no way they are going back to sleep let alone let us out of their sight. They each grab the comfort item for the baby they are holding and walk back to their bedroom. They all get into bed and Mulder and Scully settle the babies in the middle of the bed. Daisy will not let go of his hand and Sammy will not let go of Scully's neck.

Mulder can you help me because she is starting to choke me. God she is terrified if she is squeezing your neck that tight he said. He gets Sammy's hands free of Scully's neck and the baby starts to cry. Scully takes the baby and lays her on her chest so the baby can hear Scully's heartbeat while Scully rubs her back. That seems to be okay with Sammy and she starts to calm down but is whimpering.

Daisy has a look of fear on her face and Mulder decides to put Daisy in the same position that Scully put Sammy. Daisy seems to relax a little bit with this new position.

I just think it is weird that the 3 of you all had nightmares at the same time he said. Do you want to tell me about your nightmare Scully he said? I honestly don't remember all of it she said. I remember Amelia screaming "please stop, you are hurting me" and Krycek laughing at her.

Do you think we should try and ask Daisy what her nightmare was about? I guess it wouldn't hurt at this point because she is already terrified Scully said. Mulder sits Daisy up on his chest and says Daisy did you have a bad dream? She starts crying again. I guess that is a yes he said. Do you want to tell Mommy and Daddy what the dream was about? Through her tears Daisy said "bad man hurt unt meli, pease stop hurt me".

Now Mulder and Scully are looking at each other. Is she saying that because she heard you say that is what you dreamed about or is that what she also dreamed about asks Mulder? You know what Mulder; I am going to say that she dreamed it also. What the hell are the chances that 2 of you let alone 3 of you have the exact same nightmare at the exact same time he asks?

Well, all 3 of us have a blood connection to Amelia so since we are connected that way do you think it is possible that we are seeing something that really happened to Amelia she asks? Well I guess I have learned to not rule out anything said Mulder but how? Plus Scully said Amelia was starting to have dreams that were premonitions according to that letter she left us in New Mexico. That is true said Mulder.

Scully, do you remember any X-Files that had to do with multiple people having the same dream or nightmare she asks? Not that I can remember he said. Where there any cases like that when I was missing or on the run and you, Doggett, and Reyes were running the X-Files? Not that I can recall she said. But you reviewed all of the X-Files when we started back at the bureau so you would know better than I would she said. That is true he said. I didn't come across any files like that he said.

I just wish that I knew what it means that we all had the same nightmare at the same time she said. I don't know Scully, unfortunately I don't know if we will have the answers until we find Amelia he said.

I say let's try and distract these babies and get their minds on happier things he says. And how do you propose we do that she asks? We tickle them said Mulder just as he was putting one hand on Daisy and one hand on Sammy and he starts tickling them both. Both babies start to laugh and Scully starts tickling Sammy and Mulder then concentrates on tickling Daisy.

So far so good said Scully. The four of them lie in bed and play peek-a-boo, wrestling, and anything else they can think of to cheer up their daughters.

Finally after about an hour the girls are no longer clingy and Mulder and Scully decide that they might as well get up and start their day earlier than normal.

Mulder and Scully get the girls to daycare and themselves to the office earlier than normal due to the early morning nightmares. They are going thru some files when Skinner calls them and says he needs to see them in his office NOW. They both look at each other and wonder what is going on. I don't think I have done anything to piss Skinman off lately he says.

Once they get to his office Mulder says how did you know we were even here this early? I told security to call me as soon as you both arrived. Why are you both here so early? Scully just kind of looked at the floor and Mulder said well we kind of had an early morning. Something very strange happened he said. What happened asks Skinner? Scully, Daisy, and Sammy all woke up within minutes of each other screaming from a nightmare and we now that at least Scully and Daisy had the same nightmare. That is weird said Skinner. I wonder what it means he asks. We wish we knew said Mulder. Anyway, why did you want to see us? This was left on my desk and was waiting for me when I arrived this morning said Skinner. I have already had it dusted for finger prints and there are none he said. Can I see it Sir asks Mulder? He reads the contents and it is addressed to the 3 of them. It says "You have questions about Amelia? You want answers about Amelia? Be at the old quarry on the outskirts of Baltimore at noon today. Park in the far west parking lot near the pond. Come alone – just the 3 of you or you might never she Amelia again. And trust me I will know if you bring back up."

Mulder jumps up and rushes to the waiting area of Skinners office and asks Kimberly if she can pick up the girls today and take them home? Sure she says. Okay, he says switch cars, as he hands her his car keys, with us so you will have our car with the car seats and we will call the daycare and tell them you will be picking up the girls today. Also now you have a key to the house he said.

Mulder returns to Skinners office and said come on Scully and Skinner let's go. Mulder, don't you want to take a minute and talk about this Scully said? Don't you want to go in there with a plan she said. The plan is the 3 of us are going to go and get information about Amelia. Scully, if you want to talk about a plan we can talk about it in the car on the way there. Skinner you're driving because I just gave our car to Kimberly. The 3 leave Skinner's office and head toward the basement office so Mulder and Scully can collect their things and then head toward the parking garage.

The drive to Baltimore seemed like it took forever and are 3 agents were getting restless. Once they arrived at the quarry the gate was already open. Looks like someone is expecting us said Mulder. They drove to the far west parking lot by the pond and just started waiting as it was only 11:30 am. Scully got out of the vehicle to stretch her legs and to think. Mulder gets out of the vehicle to approach Scully to make sure she is okay. Are you okay Scully he asks? No I am not; we are sitting ducks if this is a trap. If something were too happened than what about the girls she said? We did not think this thru very well she said. Scully, you need to listen to me he said. This is the first real lead we have had since she was taken. We needed to act on this because I have a really good feeling about this he said.

While Mulder and Scully are talking Skinner gets out of the car and says "we have company". He points to the top of the hill were a white cargo van is sitting. Can you tell who is sitting in the driver's seat asks Mulder? Skinner says I can't get a good look at him.

All of the sudden the 3 hear yelling in the distance. It sounds like it is coming from the van Scully says. Then the sliding door on the side of the van opens and the 3 agents can now hear that it is a female voice yelling and crying. It sounds like this woman is begging somebody. Scully grabs Mulder's arm and as he looks at her she says if I did not know any better I would swear that is Amelia's voice.

Just then the 3 get a better look at the woman in question and it appears to be Amelia but her hair is longer, she is much thinner than her pre-pregnancy weight, and she is wearing blue scrubs. It appears that her hands are tied around her back and her feet are tied together as well and she is barefoot. As she is still crying and begging a man who appears from the van and pulls a duffle bag and throws it on the ground. As she kneels on the ground he smiles as he shots Amelia in the stomach.

Just as Mulder sees the gun he takes off running up the hill. While running up the hill he realizes that the man with the gun is Krycek. Krycek see's Mulder running up the hill after him so he decides to give Mulder something else to worry about. Krycek proceeds to push Amelia so she rolls down the hill toward the pond. Then Krycek jumps back in the van and takes off. Mulder is now running toward Amelia to try and catch her before she goes into the pond.

Skinner and Scully are now running toward the pond. Mulder has almost caught up with Amelia but he does not get to her in time and she rolls into the pond. Mulder and Skinner now dive into the pond and try to locate her. After coming up a couple of times for air Mulder finally finds Amelia's body and pulls her out of the pond and places her on the ground in front of Scully. Skinner gets out of the pond and joins them. He takes his pocket knife and cuts the zip ties that are around her hands and feet. Amelia is unconscious and Scully is trying to check her pulse to see if she is breathing. Scully stops and has a puzzled look on her face. Scully, what is wrong asks Mulder. Amelia is breathing normally Scully said. There does not appear to be any affect on her breathing from being shot, pushed down the hill, or under water for an extended length of time. It does not make since because she should at least be short of breath and swallowed water after being under water for that long.

Skinner goes to the top of the hill to get the duffel bag. Scully looks at the gunshot wound in Amelia's stomach and it does not look life threaten but it does need to be treated she said to Mulder. Just as Skinner is coming back to the group with the bag Amelia's eyes open up and she starts screaming saying I'm sorry, please don't do this to me. I will be better I promise. Scully goes to take Amelia's face in her hands and says it is okay now Amelia you are safe. We are going to take you home and take care of you. Amelia jumps up off the ground like the gunshot wound in her stomach is not even bothering her and starts asking where is Alex? I need to talk to Alex right now. Amelia realizes that the van was parked at the top of the hill so she takes off running up the hill and starts yelling for Alex and saying I am sorry Alex, please forgive me. The 3 agents look at each other and Mulder says, I think she has Stockholm Syndrome. It is like she has bonded with Krycek.

Amelia is still running up the hill yelling for Alex so Mulder takes off after her. Skinner yells to Scully to get in the car, as he grabs the duffel bag, and we will meet them at the top of the hill.

Amelia gets to the top and starts looking around but does not see the white van. She starts running in the direction that she thinks the van would have gone. Mulder is still running after her. He finally catches up with her and grabs her wrist and turns her around. He grabs her arms and says I don't know what the hell he did to you but he is gone now and he is never going to hurt you again. As Amelia breaks from Mulders grasp she says you don't understand but I need Alex to take me back. I need him to take me back home. She starts to run again and Mulder runs after her. As Skinner and Scully arrive to the top of the hill in the car they see Amelia running and Mulder chasing after her. Skinner decides to follow them with the car.

Mulder finally catches up with Amelia and he grabs her and says I will not let you go back to Alex. Who the hell do you think you are telling me what I can and cannot do cries Amelia? You don't understand but I need for Alex to forgive me and take me home. She tries to breaks free from Mulder's grasp again but he just tightens his grip on her wrist. She tries to pull away from him and she screams let go of me. You have no right. She decides to tackle him to see if he will release his grip on her arm and it works. She starts to get up and run but he grabs her ankle. She gets free and starts to run. Skinner and Scully watch in horror as Amelia and Mulder struggle. He gets up and catches her and puts both of his arms around her to try and hold her against him so she can't run away.

Scully and Skinner come running up and Amelia see's Scully. Dana, please you don't understand. Tell him to let me go before I accidentally hurt him. Tell him to let go of me so I can find Alex and then he can take me home. Amelia, we are going to take you home Scully said. No no no no no, I need to go home with Alex. I need to find him and convince him to take me home. I need to convince him that I will be good and do whatever he says.

Skinner helps Mulder secure Amelia so she will not run away. Skinner handcuffs himself to Amelia so she is not going anywhere without him. Amelia looks at the handcuffs and laughs. Listen, I don't want to hurt you so I suggest you take these handcuffs off of me. Mulder says look Amelia, Krycek has brainwashed you or something. Maybe it is Stockholm Syndrome where you identify with your captor. I don't know what it is but he has done something to you.

Amelia yells, he did not brainwash me and I don't have Stockholm Syndrome. I just need you to let me go so I can find him and convince him to take me back. See that is my point exactly said Mulder. He has done something to you that makes you want to convince him to take you back.

What are you implying Mulder said Amelia? I don't know what Krycek did to you but it is like you are in love with the guy or something he said. I am not in love with Alex. I would love nothing more than to put a bullet in his head. But I need him right now and that means I have to be nice to him and behave Amelia said. Mulder is getting upset now and yells, why the hell do you need him and have to be nice to him? Why can't you just forget him? You are free and we are going to protect you he said.

Stop yelling at me she screams back at Mulder. I don't need your protection says Amelia. I just need to convince Alex that I am sorry so I can get what is mine.

Scully steps forward and says everybody just needs to calm down. Amelia I need you to tell me what you need to get from Krycek that is yours said Scully. Amelia is now shaking and has tears running down her checks. You will not understand said Amelia. As Scully has both of her hands on Amelia's shoulders she says Amelia I need you to tell me what he has that is yours, I promise I will understand and I will help you get it back.

Amelia drops to her knees and starts to cry almost uncontrollably as Scully pulls her into a tight hug. Just tell me Amelia and we will all help you get it back said Scully. Mulder now bends down next to Scully and says Amelia just tell us, what does Krycek have that belongs to you.

Amelia looks at Scully, Mulder, and Skinner and says "he has my son".

As Amelia is now crying in Scully's arms the 3 agents are looking at each other in shock. Mulders says, Amelia what do you mean "he has your son"? Amelia stands up and starts to pace, as much as she can seeing how she is still handcuffed to Skinner. She is mumbling to herself about Krycek and her son. The 3 agents just stand there in shock and confusion and stare at her.

Mulder looks at Scully. Scully takes Amelia's face in her hands and says what do you mean he has your son? He has my son, he has my son, he has my son she repeats over and over. I don't understand said Mulder, you have a son? Yes, I have a son and Alex is keeping my son from me and I need to get him back.

Just then Amelia remembers about the duffel bag. Where is the duffel bag she asks? It is in the car said Skinner. I need the duffel bag she says. She trys to go toward the car but Skinner will not move, and since they are handcuffed together Amelia can't get to the car. I need the duffel bag and I need it now yells Amelia. Please she begs. I need the duffel bag now she yells as she starts to cry and get more upset while still pacing. She starts mumbling to herself again about Alex and how he has her son and the duffel bag. He has my son, he has my son, he has my son, I need my son, I need my son, please Alex give me my son Amelia keeps repeating to herself.

Scully says, let's all just calm down. Amelia, I need you to let me look at the gunshot wound in your stomach said Scully. Don't worry about it says Amelia as she winces in pain, tomorrow it will be like it never happened. What are you talking about said Scully; if we don't treat it then it will get infected. I don't care about the gunshot wound said Amelia, I only care about my son. Don't you people understand I need my son; I need to be with my son so I need Alex to take me home. Now can I please have the duffel bag?

The four of them walk toward to car and Skinner pulls out the duffel bag. Amelia throws it on the ground and starts looking for something in it. Amelia can you stop doing that for a minute and talk to us about your son asks Scully. So, you believe me then Amelia asks? Or do you think I am just screwed up in the head and that there is no baby she asks? We did not say that said Scully. I know you didn't Dana but Mulder and Skinner are thinking it.

Listen, I don't care if you believe me or not. I still need to get back to my son. Amelia starts to look thru the duffel bag again. All of the sudden she finds what she is looking for and starts to cry and sits on the ground while clutching something to her chest. Scully reaches out and pulls Amelia's hands away from her chest so the 3 agents can see what she is holding. The three agents look at what is in Amelia's hands and are surprised. Amelia is holding a picture of an infant. She runs the tip of her finger along the picture and says "hi little man". Scully kneels behind Amelia and says, he is beautiful. How old is he Scully asks? Almost 2 months old said Amelia. What is he's name Scully asks? His name is Jackson Walter Scully, Amelia said. Scully smiles because she knows that the name Jackson is suppose to be out of respect for Mulder since that was his name while they were on the run.

Amelia looks up at Mulder and Skinner and says "why don't you believe me"? Scully says, we believe you. Amelia says to Scully, they don't. They think that Alex has brainwashed me into thinking I have a baby. They both think I am screwed up in the head. Well trust me Amelia says, no one brainwashed me into thinking I had a baby because I did have a baby, I had a baby Amelia screams. Scully asks Amelia I need you to calm down and talk to me, why would you think that everyone thinks you were brainwashed and that there is no baby. Because they are thinking that says Amelia, they don't believe a word I have said and they think that I am crazy. I am not crazy Dana you have to believe me says Amelia; you have to believe me when I say that Alex has my son. Amelia looks at Scully and says "ask them Dana; ask them what they are thinking".

Scully pulls Amelia into a hug and looks at Skinner and Mulder and says well, is that what you are thinking said Scully? Mulder looks at his wife and says I can't speak for Skinner but that is exactly what I was thinking he said. Scully then looks at Skinner and he says that is what I was thinking too.

Mulder looks at Scully and Skinner and says first it was premonitions and now she can supposable read minds, this is ridiculous. Amelia looks at Mulder and says you surprise me Mulder because you are the one that is suppose to have an open mind. I don't care Amelia said, go ahead and believe whatever you want. All I know is that I want these handcuffs off, before I take them off myself, and I am going to sit here and wait for Alex so he can take me to my son. Skinner, please take these cuffs off of me Amelia said. And no Mulder I am not going to run. The 3 agents look at each other and Skinner decides to take the handcuffs off of Amelia.

Amelia sits on the ground and starts going thru the duffel bag. What makes you think Krycek will come back for you said Mulder? Because he always comes back for me Amelia said. Are you telling me that he has done this before; he has just abandoned you in the middle of nowhere said Scully? Yes said Amelia, a hand full of times since the baby was born but he has always come back within a couple of hours. This is one of his ways of controlling me.

As the 4 are waiting a phone starts to right. Mulder, Scully, and Skinner look to see if it is their phones but it is not. Just then Amelia starts digging thru the duffel bag and finds a phone. Hello she says. The 3 agents only hear Amelia's side of the phone call. Alex, I am so sorry. I will behave. Just take me back home so I can be with my son. I will do whatever you want me to do. No, wait Alex please. Amelia is crying now. You can't do this to me. My son needs me Amelia screams, I need my son she screams. The phone call ends and Amelia is sobbing now while sitting on the ground. Scully goes to comfort Amelia while Mulder and Skinner look at each other.

What did he say asks Scully? He said that I might as well leave with you guys because he is not coming back today Amelia said between sobs. He will consider coming for me in a couple of days but he has not decided yet. A couple of days, I can't go a couple of days without my son. I need to be with my son she says, my son needs me. It will kill me knowing that they have my son and I am not there to protect him Amelia said. It killed me to be away from Daisy and Sammy but I knew they were safe with you guys. My son does not have anyone there to protect him from them. Amelia is crying and winces in pain again from the gunshot wound.

Scully looks at Amelia and says come on, let's get you in the car and we …just then Amelia cut her off and said no hospitals. I don't need to go to the hospital. Amelia, you have been shot, you need treatment said Scully. No I don't, I told you I would be fine tomorrow. Okay said Scully, no hospitals. Mulder helps Amelia off the ground as she groans in pain and Skinner grabs her stuff. Mulder helps her get into the car. Once they are all in the car they start the long drive back home.

While in the car Amelia has not said a word. Scully sits in the back seat with her but she does not know what to do. Just then Amelia screams in pain and starts to pound her head against the window. Amelia, what is wrong asks Scully? Amelia says, while in pain, to many voices all talking at once. Please stop she begs, please stop Amelia begs while still pounding her head against the window. Mulder says, but no one was talking Amelia. Not talking out loud but talking in my head Amelia said, while pounding her head against the window. You all are thinking too much at the same time and it is too much for me to handle. Sometime I can turn it off but I can't this time Amelia said.

Scully goes to grab Amelia and yells stop Amelia or you are going to hurt yourself. Amelia slowly stops banging her had against the window until she is just leaning her head again the window of the car door and says I am just so tired. All I want to do is sleep for a year, I am just so tired. I can't tell you the last time I slept for more than an hour she said. What do you mean asks Scully? I don't really sleep anymore between taking care for Jack-Jack, trying to be alert so I can protect him 24 hours a day, and for other reasons Amelia said. What other reasons asks Scully?

Amelia takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, okay let's get into this now. I knew I would have to talk about it sooner or later but I was just hoping it would be later. Talk about what asks Scully? Amelia starts by saying that the premonitions developed on their own but everything else had help. What do you mean everything else asks Scully? The mind reading for one thing along with a couple of other things. They did this to me. Mindreading asks Scully? You can ready minds asks Mulder, how? Thru tests and lots of different types of painful experiments. Why asks Mulder? Why does a madman do anything asks Amelia?

I fought as much as I could said Amelia but sometimes they used guards to overpower me and hold me down so the test could be completed. And what about the other times asks Scully? They used blackmail to force me to do the test. Blackmail? What did they blackmail you with asks Mulder? Amelia was quiet for a moment while she looks at Mulder and Scully. She took a deep breath and said that blackmailed me with Daisy and Sammy. Now Mulder and Scully are starting to get upset. What yells Mulder? If I did not do what they wanted they were going to hurt the girls Amelia said. They had current pictures of the girls at daycare and at the park with you two. Alex said that it was so easy to get pictures of the girls and it would be just as easy to shoot them with a gun as it was to shot them with a camera. Scully now has tears in her eyes and Mulder is pissed off. I promise you both that I did whatever they wanted me to so I could protect the girls Amelia said. Scully reached over and took Amelia's hand and said I am sure you did Amelia. Thank you for protecting the girls.

Amelia, do you have any questions about the girls? Do you want to know about the girls asks Scully? No, not really. Besides I will know soon enough when we get to the farmhouse? That is where we are going isn't it asks Amelia? Yes, said Mulder.

Skinner said let's just go straight to your house and I will drop Kimberly off at the parking garage to get her car. That sounds fine said Mulder. I just want to get home and figure out our next move he said.

After a several hour drive they finally arrive at the farmhouse. Amelia has not said another word and Scully is speechless and does not know what to say. Skinner gets out of the car and grabs the duffel bag while Mulder and Scully help Amelia into the house. Once inside Amelia gasps and brings her hand to her mouth as she sees Daisy running around and Sammy crawling around the living room and playing. Oh my God, they have gotten so big. I can't believe how big they have gotten. Look at my beautiful babies. Amelia then looks down at the floor and embarrassed as she says I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that, they around my babies said Amelia. Why not Scully said, they are your babies. Daisy runs to her Daddy as Sammy crawls to her Mommy. They help Amelia to the couch and then reach down to pick up their children.

Skinner says, come on Kimberly I will take you to your car. Mulder hands her her car keys and thanks her for picking up the girls. Once the 3 adults and 2 children are alone all focus goes onto the children. The children have missed their parents so much that they are just begging for their Mommy and Daddy's attention.

Amelia looks at Mulder and Scully and says go on; spend time with your children. They need you more than I do. Amelia says I am going to take a shower. She digs thru the duffel bag and pulls out another pair of scrubs as she is holding her stomach. When she is done with her shower so comes down stairs and lies down on the couch as she watches Mulder and Scully play with their children. While watching them play Amelia falls asleep.

After playing with the girls for a couple of hours and giving them a bath it was time for bed. Mulder and Scully do the normal bed time routine and once done they come back down stairs and Amelia is still asleep.

Scully looks at Amelia sleeping and then at Mulder, I wish she would let me treat the gunshot wound said Scully. Listen, if she will not let you treat her tomorrow then I will hold her down myself so you can treat her he said. I would hate to have to do that to her but I will if I need to he said. I know we both have so many questions but they can wait one more day she says. Mulder and Scully go upstairs to their bedroom. While getting ready for bed they discuss everything that has happened today. God Mulder, there is so much I want to know. Like more about Krycek threatening the girls. Mulder starts to get mad again and says I swear to God Scully that once I get my hands on Krycek I am going to kill him. How dare he threaten our girls and use them to blackmail Amelia. God only knows everything he did to her because of her trying to protect the girls he said? And who is the father of her son? Why do they want her son?

I know Mulder, we have more questions then we have answers but we will get our answers said Scully. They crawl into bed. I am just happy that my sister is here and alive said Scully. I know said Mulder, as he puts his arms around her. Scully says but now that I know she has a son and Krycek has him I want to do whatever it takes to get him back for Amelia. We will said Mulder; we will get her son back.

Scully wakes up the next morning with a smile on her face. She is in the arms of her husband, her daughters are safe and sleeping in their cribs and her sister is sleeping downstairs. Now the only thing they needed to do was get Amelia's son back. She feels her husband kiss her on the shoulder. Good morning she said. Good morning Love he responded. She starts to get up and Mulder wouldn't let her. Just lay here with me for a few more minutes he said. She rolls on her side to face him and says, but I need to get up and check on Amelia. Scully you checked on her multiple times thru the night and she was still here and breathing. Your sister is home and safe he says. I just keep thinking that it is a dream and I am going to wake up and it will be like we never found her she said. But we did find her said Mulder and she is safe and sleeping downstairs. Now we just need to get her son back and then this whole ordeal will be over with he said. He pulls her tight into a hug and then starts to tickle her. Mulder stop she says as she laughs.

All of the sudden they both hear what sounds like the front door closing. They both jump out of bed and rush downstairs. They look around and Amelia's duffel bag is still in the living room. They rush outside and are surprised to find Amelia sitting on the porch steps smoking a cigarette. Amelia what the hell are you doing asks Scully? What the hell does it look like I am doing Dana said Amelia? I am smoking a cigarette. I did not think you would want me to smoke in the house so I came out here to smoke said Amelia. When did you start smoking again asks Scully? Again asks Mulder? Yes Mulder again said Amelia. And no Mulder, once we get Jackson back the whole ordeal will not be over. It will never be over said Amelia. You could hear us/read our minds while we were in our bedroom he said. Yes said Amelia.

To answer your question Dana I started smoking right after Jackson's birth but I never smoke in the same room as him. I may be stupid enough to take up a horrible habit out of stress but I am not stupid enough to expose my son Amelia said.

Amelia, can we go inside so I can check your gunshot wound asks Scully? I told you Dana I don't need you to check it because it is fine said Amelia. It is not fine said Scully, you were shot and you have not received any treatment. Mulder stands in front of Amelia and says look either you let Scully treat you or I am going to hold you down while she treats you. Amelia laughs and says I would like to see you try, but fine Dana you want to see where Alex shot me then here you go. Amelia stands up and faces Scully while pulling up her shirt.

Oh my God said Scully, I can't believe it. What said Mulder as he walks around to stand next to Scully? As Scully is now touching the area where Amelia had been shot but it is now completely healed. This is impossible said Scully. How is this possible asks Scully? Alex shot me knowing I would be healed in less than 24 hours. But how asks Scully? Partially due to the alien DNA and partially due to the experiments and treatments they did to me before and during my pregnancy. But why asks Scully? I don't know said Amelia, they never told me anything about what they were trying to accomplish. I do remember overhearing then once while they were performing some tests say something about something soldiers. I don't remember the first word but the second word was soldiers.

Mulder and Scully looked at each other and Mulder said do you think they mean super soldiers? I don't know what else it could be said Scully. We both know that super soldiers could only be destroyed by either piercing the base of their scull or by exposure to a magnetite. And now Amelia can do some of the same things as super soldiers. It sounds like to me that they are trying to create a human version of a super solider she said.

Mulder said so you have premonitions, can read minds, and self heal. Is there anything else you can do he asks? Amelia is now standing and pacing in the front yard. Oh God this can't be good said Scully. Why do you say that said Mulder? Because I know my sister and when she is pacing and speechless there is something she does not want to say said Scully.

Amelia, is there something you are not telling us asks Mulder? Uhm, said Amelia. Scully put her head into her hands and said not good; I am telling you this is not good said Scully. Mulder starts to approach Amelia when she jumps back and yells stay away from me because I can't always control it. Control what asks Mulder? Amelia takes a drag from her cigarette and says sometimes when I get mad something takes over and it is like I have this strength that I never had before and I can hurt people without meaning to. Okay said Mulder, add super human strength to the list of things she can do.

Correction said Scully, it sounds like they all ready created a human version of a super soldier and they used my sister to do it. Dana, I know you told me about these super soldiers but do you really think they turned me into one asks Amelia? Yes I do said Scully. Son of a bitch yelled Mulder, I swear to God I am going to kill Krycek and whoever else was involved in doing this to you Amelia. Mulder is now pacing the porch with his hands on his hips. Scully is sitting in a chair with her head in her hands.

Amelia is there anything else you need to tell us about what they did to you? Does the baby have anything to do with this Mulder asks? Amelia just laughed. Amelia who is Jackson's father? Somebody got you pregnant while they were holding you. Who? Well that is not exactly clear Amelia said. What do you mean asks Mulder? Did someone force them self on you? Amelia laughed; well he tried but lived to regret it when I kicked his ass. Amelia, would you just stop beating around the bush and tell us what we need to know Mulder yelled.

First of all Mulder don't yell at me because I am just trying to protect yours and Dana's feelings Amelia said. What do our feelings have to do with your pregnancy? Alright, fine I will tell you so sit down and shut up said Amelia. One night Alex came into my room while I was sleeping and tried to rape me. Scully gasps. But I was able to fight him off seeing how he only has one working arm. Then they came to me and said that I needed to have a baby and they were going to make it happen.

Who is they asks Mulder? Alex, a doctor, and another man but I don't know his name Amelia said. Anyway, they said that if I did not cooperate then they would hurt the girls. That is the first time they threatened the girls. They showed me current pictures, at the time, of the girls. I agreed to do whatever they wanted as long as the girls were not harmed. So, that meant I agreed to undergo treatment for artificial insemination. I don't know how it happened but I got pregnant the first try. I then thought I need to protect the girls but I cannot let this baby be used by these men for whatever reason that I knew would not be good. So, I tried to kill myself. It did not work so I tried several more times. I tried to hang myself with my bed sheet a couple of times, I found a razor and slit my wrist several times, and there were some other things that I tried. I did not realize at the time I was self healing so obviously killing myself did not work so I had no choice but to continue to go thru with the pregnancy.

Oh my God says Scully. What is it asks Mulder? Amelia looks at Scully and just shakes her head and says I did not know until later what the real purpose of the baby was. What the hell are you talking about says Mulder. Scully takes Mulder's hand and says they created Jackson to replace William. They could not find William so they created another baby with alien DNA. Oh my God said Mulder. This is unbelievable he said. You were trying to protect our feelings because of William said Scully? Amelia just shook her head while she had tears in her eyes.

With his head in his hands Mulder asks, who is the father? I am not exactly sir said Amelia. It is either Alex, the doctor, or the other man whose name I don't know. Do you know anything about these two other men asks Mulder? Uhm, well said Amelia as she started to pace. Oh crap said Scully this is not going to be good. I don't know anything about the doctor but I do know 2 things about the third man she said. What are those things asks Mulder? Uhm well, Amelia tries to stall as long as possible. Just tell us what you know about this other man yells Mulder. Stop yelling at me Amelia says while cringing in fear with tears run down her checks. She takes a few steps back and takes a long drag from her cigarettes says, Alex said he is your birth father Mulder.

Oh my God said Mulder, are you telling me that your baby, our nephew, might be my brother? Yes Amelia said as she lowers in shoulders in fear. I am so sorry, I did not want any of this but now that he is here and after he grew inside me for 9 months I love him and I need to find him and protect him no matter who his father is. Mulder stands up; Amelia drops to the ground in fear as a knee jerk reaction, and he goes inside slamming the front door. Amelia is now crying saying I am so sorry Dana, I am so very sorry. Please forgive me; I am so sorry Amelia repeated. Scully goes to Amelia and kneels to comfort her. I want you to listen to me Amelia said Scully; it is not your fault Amelia. He just has felt guilty for what has happened to you over the last year and a half and now that there is an innocent baby involved he feels guiltier. Besides the fact that it could be his little brother said Scully.

Scully chuckles and said how weird is that? My sister giving birth to my husband's baby brother she said. No weirder than saying that your sister is giving birth to your husband's baby or that your sister and your husband went on the run together said Amelia with tear stained checks and a smile. Actually that last one is true Amelia says. Scully laughs and says alright, no more talk about having my husband's baby. I am going to go in and check on him are you coming in asks Scully? Amelia says, I don't think that is a good idea. I think I should just get my stuff and go she says. Over my dead body says Scully, he is not mad at you, he is just mad at the entire situation and of everything that was done to you Scully continues. He feels responsible for everything that has happened to you because they used you to get to him originally, he was not able to protect when Krycek grabbed you in New Mexico, and now he feels even worse knowing that his own biological father did horrible things to you and forced you to have an innocent baby.

He will actually be more upset if he finds out you left because you think you are the reason he is upset. I promise you that he is not mad at you and he does not and will not want you to go anywhere said Scully. Now I am going to check on him and I want you to come inside Scully continued. I will be in a minute says Amelia, but I need another cigarette first. Scully gives Amelia a look that basically says that Scully does not treat Amelia and thinks she is going to run. I promise you Dana, if you say he is not mad at me then I believe you and I will not run says Amelia. I just need another cigarette she continues. Scully shakes her head and goes inside.

Scully goes inside to check on Mulder. She looks all over downstairs and starts to go upstairs when she hears Sammy start to cry. She goes to get Sammy out of her crib and changes her diaper really quickly. She picks up Sammy and said we need to find Daddy. She walks to their bedroom, closes the door, and finds Mulder sitting on the floor. Scully says there he is we found Daddy. She goes to sit next to him on the floor while holding Sammy. Mulder are you okay ask Scully? No Scully I am not he says. I am trying to wrap my brain around this whole mess.

What part Mulder? The part concerning everything they have done to her or the part where Jackson might be your little brother? All of it he said. I can't even image what she was put through. Not only test wise but also physically being forced to have these test done and if not physical forced to then being blackmailed into doing these test as well as have a baby and not knowing what they plan to do with him.

I am telling you Scully I don't care if the baby is our nephew or my brother we are going to rescue him from the hell he has been born into and we are going to bring him home to his Mother. Good to know said Scully but I think you need to tell that to Amelia because she thinks she is the reason you are so upset and she wants to leave. No, he said. She can't leave he said. I am not mad at her, I could never be mad at her concerning this whole mess he said.

Just then Daisy starts to cry. Scully says here you take this one and I will get that one. She goes to Daisy's room and get's her out of the crib. She changes the baby's diaper and is getting ready to take Daisy to see her Daddy when Amelia comes into the baby's room.

Is it okay that I am in here asks Amelia? Of course said Scully. This room is the same from before but you haven't seen Sammy's room yet. The 2 ladies and Daisy go into Sammy's room, that use to be the guest room, and Amelia says this is nice. All of it is nice. I noticed that you put a picture of me in each babies room said Amelia. Why? Scully said so we could keep your memory alive for the babies. I even put the cross necklaces that you give to each baby hanging from the frame. Thank you said Amelia.

This house was made to be filled by a family. You and Mulder were made to have a family. You both were made to be parents Amelia said.

Are the adoptions finalized yet asks Amelia. Daisy's is said Scully but not Sammy's yet. Why not Amelia said, it has been almost 10 months since you would have filed? What is taking so long Amelia continued? Well Amelia we did not actually start the process until she was 6 months old said Scully. Why Dana, I was very clear in my letter and will that if I am missing for more than 4 weeks then you should start the process said Amelia. I know said Scully but we were afraid that if you came back you would feel like we stole your baby said Scully. Dana, I know that you guys would never try and steal my kids. Bill on the other hand I can't say the same about, they both laugh. I thought long and hard before I put the time frame in my will and letter and I was doing what I thought was best for the baby, not me. So I wish you would not have second guessed yourself and trusted my own words said Amelia. Well what's done is done and we can't change the past and when we filed the paperwork said Scully.

Amelia says well I am going to go downstairs and let you guys get ready for work and the girls ready for daycare. Oh, we are not going to work today said Scully. We need to figure out a plan to rescue your son. All of the sudden the two ladies hear Mulder enter the room, while holding Sammy, and said our top priority is finding Jackson and getting him back into his Mother's arms. Amelia jumps back in fear and Mulder slowly walks towards Amelia and says I am sorry about before. I am not mad at you and I did not mean to frighten you he continues. She hesitantly says thank you.

Scully says, alright every one down stairs for breakfast. Everyone goes downstairs and Mulder and Scully put the babies in their highchairs. Scully starts fixing breakfast as Mulder gets some drinks for the girls. Scully says I need to run back upstairs for a minute, I will be right back. When Scully comes back downstairs Mulder sees what is in her hands and he smiles. Amelia, we have something for you that we actually got months ago. I am sure you remember the bracelet we give you when you agreed to let us adopt Daisy. Yes I do Amelia but they took it away from me and I don't know what they did with it. She has a tear running down her cheek, I loved that bracelet and it met so much to me. Well, we were afraid that they would take it away from you so we got you another bracelet to replace the first one said Scully. Amelia starts crying out of joy. We also go you a bracelet to thank you for letting us adopt Sammy. I wear my bracelets every day and I hope you will do the same said Scully. Amelia stands up and gives Scully a huge hug as well as Mulder. You don't know how much these bracelets mean to me. When they took the first one away from me it felt like they ripped my heart out. Thank you from the bottom of my heart said Amelia and she puts the bracelets on.

Amelia, can I ask you some questions about Jackson ask Scully? Sure said Amelia. Now you said he is almost two months old who delivered him? The same doctor who did all the test, experiments, and artificial insemination on me Amelia said. Did you have a difficult pregnancy asks Scully? No, not really however the delivery was another story said Amelia. What do you mean said Scully? Amelia said, once I entered my 8th month they said that the baby's lungs were not developing so they started to give me steroid shots to help his lungs develop. However they knew all along that they did not want to wait until 40 weeks for me to have the baby so they actually did a c-section, basically forcing me to deliver, at 37 weeks. That is why they were really giving me the steroid shots. They know they were going to take him early. That is horrible said Scully.

It is now Mulder's turn to ask Amelia a question about her son. Amelia, did you ever notice Jackson doing strange things or strange things happening around him. Mulder looks at Scully and she shakes her head to indicate that she was okay and they could continue. Well yes actually said Amelia. I know what Dana told me happened around William or things that William could do but it was different with Jackson. Like how asks Mulder? The lights will turn off and on anytime he gets really upset and cries. It is not ever time that he cries but he has to be really upset. However, it does not last very long because it is exhausting to him and his body. Also, sometimes the CD player would turn on by its self said Amelia. Jackson loves music and I play music all the time with that CD player. So I figure when he wanted to hear music he turned it on himself.

Dam I miss my baby said Amelia. I am sure you do said Scully. All of the sudden Amelia got really quite and had a strange look on her face. Amelia what is wrong asks Mulder. There is something wrong with Jackson she said. There is something wrong with my baby. She gets up and goes to her duffel bag. What are you looking for asks Mulder? My phone Amelia replied. Found it she said. She dials the speed dial button for Alex's cell phone number, that is connected to a scrambler so it can't be traced, Alex answers by saying "So if it isn't my favorite pain in the ass". In the back ground she can hear Jackson crying. What is wrong with my baby Alex? I knew you would call once he started crying said Alex. Well then let me go to him so he stops crying. He needs me Alex. I am his mother and you 3 idiots can't change that. My baby needs me Alex so let me go to him. I will meet you anywhere you want and I will make sure I am alone just please let me see my baby. No, not yet said Alex. You have not been punished enough he said.

But I have Alex. Please let me come home to my baby. I promise you that I will do whatever you say. I just need to be with my baby she said. Whatever I say Alex repeated? What if I told you that we want Fox Mulder? Here we go again she said. That is how all of this started she said. Why do you want him and why do I need to bring him to you? I am very sure he would be willing to meet with you said Amelia. Oh I bet he is said Alex especially since I am sure you told him that this baby might be his brother. Mulder and Scully are now really paying attention to the phone conversation.

Alex says you need to be punished more so I will be in contact in a couple of days. No Alex, please wait don't hang up. The call ends. Damn it Amelia yells as she throws the phone onto the couch. She starts to get upset but stops when she sees the girls. So instead Amelia opens the front door and steps outside and slams the door behind her. She grabs the pack of cigarettes that she left on the porch and lights up a cigarette. She is now pacing the front porch and talking to herself.

Mulder steps out on to the porch and just watches Amelia pacing. While she is pacing she is saying "How can I be punished anymore then I already am. I am going thru hell being kept away from my son. I swear to God I am going to kill all three of them. I am going to kill Alex first, then the scum sucking doctor who had a smirk on his face every time he did a test on me, and finally I am going to kill the third guy whatever his name is. I am going to go there and I will kill them all.

Who am I kidding I can't go there because I don't have a car. Hell I don't even have any shoes let alone something other than scrubs to wear". While she is pacing and talking to herself she is smoking a cigarette.

Mulder decides it is time to try and get her attention so he calls her name but she does not hear him. She continues to pace and talk to herself. He calls her name again and she still does not respond. He finally decides to reach his hand out and touch her shoulder. When he does that she flips out and pushes his hand off of her shoulder. She starts screaming please don't hurt me. Mulder tries to calm her down but she just gets more and more upset. Scully comes rushing outside when she hears the screaming.

What happened Scully asks? She was pacing and talking to herself and I tried to get her attention by touching her shoulder and she just flipped out he said. Mulder, why don't you go in with the girls and I will try to calm Amelia down. Scully looks at Amelia who is now sitting on the porch with her knees pulled to her chest and she is rocking herself. Scully sits down in front of Amelia and tries to get Amelia's attention without touching her. Scully continues to try to get Amelia's attention but Amelia is now in some kind of trauma induced state and Scully can't bring her out of it.

Scully goes back in the house and Mulder asks "How is she"? The same said Scully. I can't get her to snap out of it. I hate to do this Mulder but I think I am going to need your help. Sure, anything you need he said. Okay, let's get the babies settled and the baby gates up and then we will also leave the front door open so we can hear the babies if they cry she says. Once they get outside Scully says I want you to stand behind her and I am going to try to bring her out of it without touching her but if that does not work then I am going to have to touch her and I need you to hold her so she does not hurt me, you, or herself. Okay said Mulder.

Scully looks thru the screen door to check on the girls one more time. She then starts talking to Amelia, trying to bring her back to the present. It is not working so I am going to have to touch her so be ready Mulder. Slowly Scully is talking to Amelia trying to bring her back when she touches Amelia's arm. Amelia flips out again and starts to stand up and Mulder puts both arms around her to hold her still. Amelia uses her arms to break Mulder's hold on her and she tries to run again. Mulder grabs her and pulls her back toward him. Before she realizes it he has her rolled on her stomach with her arms pinned behind her. Mulder looks at Scully and said she was not kidding when she said that she was strong.

Since Amelia is not calming down there is only one think that Scully can think to do. Just hold her down Mulder I will be right back. Scully runs into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. She goes to their bedroom closet where is keeps her medical bag and pulls out a vial and syringe. She runs back down stairs and out the front door. Scully, whatever you are planning on doing you better make it fast because she is getting stronger and I can't hold her much longer. Scully fills the syringe with the contents of the vial. What is that asks Mulder? It is a sedative she responds. She injects the medication into Amelia's upper arm.

After a few seconds Amelia starts to calm down. Finally Amelia is unconscious and Scully tells Mulder you can let go of her now. Mulder looks at Scully and says, uh we have an audience. Scully turns around and both girls are at the screen door watching them. "Shit" says Scully. That is the last thing I wanted them to see she said. I will distract these 2 while you take Amelia and put her in our bed said Scully. Mulder carries Amelia into the house and upstairs. He grabs some clothes and changes in the bathroom. He also grabs some clothes for both babies and then goes downstairs. As they are getting the babies dressed he asks Scully, what are we going to do about Amelia? Well the sedative should knock her out for about 4 hours so when it is getting close to that point I will go upstairs and sit with her until she wakes up.

I just can't believe how easily she flipped out when I touched her shoulder he said. Mulder, you have to realize that she has be used and abused so much in the last year and a half by men that she doesn't trust men. I am sorry to say but that includes you and Skinner when she is caught off guard. I think the only thing keeping her from going over the deep end is Jackson she said. We need to get that baby back or I think my sister, that I know and love, will be gone forever. Scully walks over to Mulder and says, and Mulder please don't take it personally that she flipped out on you. It actually has nothing to do with you and more about her mental state. I know Scully but it is just hard he said. She gives him a hug and says I know Mulder, I know.

Mulder and Scully are outside pushing the girls on the swings. Scully looks at her watch and says it is almost time Mulder, I need to go inside. You go Scully I will try to keep them outside as long as possible he said. Maybe you should take them on a walk to the barn or the creek in case Amelia gets upset. Because I really don't want them to hear any yelling, if there is any, after what they saw this morning. Sure Scully, I will take them on a walk he said. A nice long walk Mulder she said. Sure Scully he said.

Scully goes upstairs and sits by the bed and waits for Amelia to wake up. She does not have to wait long because after only waiting a few minutes Amelia starts to wake up. Amelia's eyes slowly open and she tries to figure out where she is and how she got here. Amelia, said Scully. Amelia, can you look at me. Dana, why am I in your bed and how did I get here? Well you kind of had an episode where you flipped out on Mulder after he touched your shoulder and then you went basically catatonic and I could not bring you out of it. The only thing I could do was have Mulder hold you down while I sedated you. I had him bring you up here to sleep the sedative off.

Oh my God, I didn't hurt him did I Amelia asks? No, but he said that you were really strong and were getting stronger buy the minute. He said you put up a good fight. Thank God I did not hurt him Amelia said. Where is he now because I would like to apologize to him? He took the girls on a long walk to give us time to talk. I am so sorry Dana. You have to forgive me said Amelia. There is nothing to forgive said Scully. You did not do anything wrong.

Dana can we go outside I can use a cigarette? I don't agree with you smoking but sure Scully said. As they go downstairs and out onto the porch Amelia says Dana I can't believe you are giving me shit about smoking when you are the one who taught me to smoke in the first place. The both laugh. Yes, and I am also the one who helped you quit said Scully. I tell you what Dana, after the year and a half that I have had I think I have a right to smoke. I certainly couldn't drink because I was breast feeding Jackson until a couple of weeks ago. Why did you stop asks Scully. They made me stop said Amelia. They were trying to prevent me from bonding with my baby. What do you mean they made you stop asks Scully. Any time I disobeyed there was a punishment and they varied said Amelia.

Do you feel comfortable telling me what the punishments were asks Scully. Uhm, okay said Amelia. The punishments ranged from smacking me across the face, beatings, electric shock (they called it therapy); to water boarding, and some other stuff… uhm…I don't really want to continue with this topic if that is okay. Sure said Scully while she is wiping a tear away from her eyes.

You know Amelia I wanted to talk to you about something. What said Amelia? Mulder said that when you were talking to yourself earlier you were saying that you did not have a car, shoes, or regular clothes. But you do have money for all of that and more. Remember we got that settlement from Our Lady of Sorrow Hospital. I never touched any of the money while you were gone and when Mulder came home we put the rest of the unused cash back into your bank account so you have over $550,000.00 in the bank. We can go out today and buy you whatever you think you need said Scully.

Before Amelia could answer she pointed out to Scully that Mulder is walking toward the house in the distance and he is carrying both girls. Oh boy said Scully; he must have worn them out. Will you be okay if I meet him half way and help him bring the girls back to the house asks Scully? Oh course said Amelia.

Mulder smiled as he saw Scully walking toward him. When they meet she said you really wore them out didn't you. Yes I did said Mulder; I was just hoping Daisy would make it back to the house so I would not have to carry both of them but as you can see that did not happen. They both laughed. Here Mulder give me one of the girls Scully said as she reached out toward him. He gestured for her to take Sammy.

How is it going with Amelia he asks? Well, she is very upset that she could have hurt you said Scully. I told her what you told me she said and I said that we could go and buy whatever she needs because she still has the settlement money.

We started talking and she said that they made her stop breast feeding the baby because they wanted to prevent her from bonding with the baby. She also said that if she disobeyed them then there was a punishment. A punishment repeated Mulder? Scully continued by saying, as she started to cry, that the punishments varied from slaps across the face to beatings as well as what they called electric shock therapy and water boarding. She did not want to tell me anymore after that Scully said as she is crying. Oh my God said Mulder, as he put his one free arm around his wife to give her a hug. This shit just keeps getting worse and worse for Amelia, when the hell is she ever going to get a break asks Mulder.

I swear to God Scully I am going to make all of them pay for what they have done to her he said. I know Mulder, I know she said. They started walking toward the house again. I also told her that if she wanted to we would go shopping to get whatever she needed clothes wise today said Scully. That sounds like a great idea said Mulder. Once they get to the house they take the babies inside and put them to bed. Once done Mulder and Scully go out on the porch to talk to Amelia.

Once Mulder comes out on the porch Amelia gets scared and runs off the porch so there is a distance between her and Mulder. She then looks at Mulder and says first of all Mulder I want to apologize for almost hurting you. Sometimes it is like I have no control over my body and I am just watching everything that is happening. There is no need to apologize Amelia you did nothing wrong said Mulder.

Amelia can I ask you about something I heard you say when you were on the phone with Alex asks Mulder? Sure she said. I heard you say to Alex "Why do you want him and why do I need to bring him to you". Were you talking about me he asks? Yes we were I told him I would do whatever he said if he let me come home and he said "What if I told you that we want Fox Mulder". I told him that this is how this whole thing started. I am sure you heard me tell him "I am very sure he would be willing to meet with you". I am not sure if it is a test to see if I will turn against you Mulder or to see if you will go and meet with them Amelia said. Alex didn't really say much more except that he figured you would be willing to meet with them since I probably had told you that the baby might be your brother. He did not say anything else except I still need punished and he would call again in a couple of days.

I have an idea said Mulder, why don't I stay here with the girls and you and Scully go shopping and get you some clothes and shoes and whatever else you need. You can't keep going around barefoot and in scrubs. I think it will be weird to wear shoes; I have been barefoot for almost the last year said Amelia. I think that is a great idea Mulder said Scully. Go you two and have fun and spend some time together he said. Scully said; let me grab my purse and a pair of flip flops for you to wear Amelia. Scully comes back out of the house and hands the flip flops to Amelia. Scully kisses Mulder goodbye and he says have fun with your sister.

As the two are driving Amelia asks, so what is the plan? First we need to stop by the bank and withdraw some cash said Scully. Amelia said but I don't have any ID on me. Did you forget that you put me on your account right before you ran off with my husband said Scully? They both laugh. After the two women withdraw a large amount of cash they start shopping. They are actually having a good day. You know Dana, I miss Jackson but I am glad to spend time with you. I have missed you said Amelia. I have missed you too said Scully.

You know Amelia; you are also going to need stuff for Jackson for when he comes home. Do you want to go baby shopping and we can just have the stuff delivered to the house and we can just keep it in the barn. I guess it wouldn't hurt to look said Amelia.

After shopping for several hours Scully called to check in with Mulder and he said everything is fine at the house and the two women so go to dinner and enjoy themselves. You are the best Mulder, I love you. I love you to he said.

So Scully and Amelia, no longer in scrubs and barefoot, decide that they are going to take Mulder's suggestion and go to dinner. Dana, I feel really guilty because I am not with Jackson. Amelia, we are going to get your son back but it is going to take time. Even though he is with men that we all hate you know he is safe and alive. They are not going to hurt him because they need him alive. Today had to happen because you had no clothes, shoes, makeup, or other personal items and you have to eat dinner to keep your strength up to fight for your son. We are going to get him back and I am sure Mulder is trying to think of ways right now to do that. He is determined to get your son back for you. And if this baby happens to be his brother then that will push him even more to get that baby away from Krycek, that doctor, and Spender said Scully.

Just then the waitress brought over to shots of tequila. Compliments of the 2 men at the bar said the waitress. Scully and Amelia look at each other and Scully says I can't take this drink because I am married. Dana, it would be rude if you refuse the drink plus it is just a drink. You don't have to talk to them or anything. What if they come over here and want to sit down said Scully? Trust me between the two of us we can scare them off said Amelia. Besides I could really use a drink after the last year and a half I need something to try and calm my nerves said Amelia. Fine said Scully. They both raise their shot glass as a silent thank you to the 2 guys and then drink the tequila.

Wow said Scully. It has been a long time since I have done tequila. I know said Amelia; you were with me in that biker bar when I was 16. We got so trashed that night that we both swore that we would never drink tequila again. Man, I really was a bad influence on you said Scully. I taught you how to smoke, took you to bars to hustle pool, and got drunk with you. What was worse is all of these things happened when you were 16. Dana, don't beat yourself up because I know for a fact that everything you did with me and for me your sister Melissa did the same for you. It is just a sister thing Amelia said. Just wait because one day Daisy and Sammy will be doing the same thing said Amelia. Oh the hell they will because Mulder is not going to let them out of the house said Scully with a laugh.

Just then the waitress showed up with 2 more shots of tequila and said that they were from the same guys. The ladies held up the glasses and then drank the tequila. Just then Amelia said, oh crap they are coming over here. Don't worry because I will get rid of them said Amelia. And remember use fake names, never real names said Amelia.

The two men approached the table and asked if they could join the ladies. Before Scully and Amelia could politely say no they were already seated. They introduced themselves as Steven and Robert. Amelia said well I am Elizabeth and this is my sister Nicole. Steven said 2 beautiful names for 2 beautiful ladies. Amelia laughed and said; oh you can do better than that crappy line. Scully then said, listen we appreciate the drinks but we are not interested. I am married and my sister is, well it is complicated said Scully. Amelia laughed and said that is a good way to explain it.

Robert said, oh come on we are just looking for a little fun. I am sorry but I am happily married said Scully. Amelia said yeah I don't think you want to piss off her husband. And I don't think you want anything to do with me because I am screwed up in the head from being abducted by aliens and then being held against my will for the last year and forced to have a baby that has special powers Amelia said. The two guys looked at each other and then laughed thinking it was a joke. Just then Steven put his hand on Amelia's thigh and said since your friend here is married what about you having some fun with the 2 of us? There is a motel across the street and the three of us can have our own fun. First of all I don't think the 2 of you jerks could handle me and second I am so worth more than a roll in the hay with a couple of scum sucking jerks at a motel and third of all I am warning you to get you fucking hand off of me before I rip it off and shove it down your throat. The two men laugh again and Amelia looks at Scully and said I warned him. Just then Amelia grabs the guys hand and slams it on the table but pulls back his 3 middle fingers. As Steven is begging for Amelia to let go of his hand Scully clears her throat to get the 2 guys attention and when they look at her she is holding her F.B.I. badge. Both guys get up and run from the table. The two ladies laugh and Amelia said what is sad is that is not the first time we have done that but I did not have my super strength and you did not have the badge and gun.

The waitress watched the entire interaction and said I love how you two ladies handled those scum bag men. They are in here all of the time trying to pick up women. This round is on me said the waitress as she set down two more tequila shots and this round is on the bartender. Scully and Amelia thanked the waitress and bartender.

When they were done with their meal Scully said uhm we have a problem. What problem said Amelia? We are both too drunk to drive and Mulder can't come get us because the babies are in bed. We can either call The Gunmen or Skinner said Scully. They both agreed that it was probably better to call Skinner. Scully get's her cell phone out and does not notice she has 4 missed calls from Mulder. She dials Skinner's phone number and he answers. Scully says, Hey Skinman how is it going she asks? Are you drunk asks Skinner? And don't call me Skinman. Scully said yes and okay. Listen we need a ride home and Mulder is with the girls. Fine he said where are you? We are at the restaurant said Scully. What restaurant asks Skinner? The one that serves tequila said Scully. They all serve tequila Scully said Skinner.

Just let me talk to someone that works there he said. Scully gives the phone to the waitress and she tells Skinner what restaurant they are at and he says he is on his way and don't let them leave and don't let anyone mess with them. Oh I don't think that will be a problem the waitress. What is that suppose to mean asks Skinner? They waitress said it appears that these two can definitely handle themselves because one of them just broke some creeps 3 middle fingers and the other one scared them off with some kind of badge. Oh crap said Skinner, he tells the waitress I want you to listen to be and listen good, those two women are like daughters to me and they both work for the F.B.I. as well as I am the Assistant Director of the F.B.I. and will be there in 20 minutes. Until then I want you to watch them and don't let them out of your sight and don't let anyone come near them to bother them he continued. The waitress said she would make sure no one bothers them and that they stay put until he gets there.

Mulder is now pacing the living room worried about Scully and Amelia. Scully has not answered her phone and he can't go anywhere because the babies are in bed. I guess I could get the babies up and go look for Scully and Amelia. Just then Mulder's cell phone rings. He answers it without even looking to see who is calling. Scully he says as he answers the phone. Mulder hears, no it is Skinner. Mulder says listen I have a problem I don't know where Scully and Amelia are and I can't go looking for them because I have the babies and... Skinner cuts him off and says they are fine; I am going to pick them up now. Why are you going to pick them up Mulder asks? It seems they had too many tequila shots and are too drunk to drive said Skinner. Tequila said Mulder; I have never seen Scully drink anything other than wine or beer and on occasion champagne.

From what I was told by the waitress it seems a couple of guys sent them some shots and decided to approach Scully and Amelia and they would not take no for an answer. They told them that Scully was married and Amelia said that the guys would not want to piss you off, Mulder, by messing with his wife. Then I guess the other guy decided he would put his hand on Amelia and suggested the she and the two guys go have fun in the motel across the street. Oh shit said Mulder that is not good. I guess she warned him to get his hand off of her and when he didn't she broke 3 of his fingers and then Scully scared them off with her badge.

Mulder breathe a sigh of relief and then starts laughing. Why are you laughing asks Skinner? Because those poor guys never had a chance Mulder said. Are you serious Mulder, this is funny to you. Don't get me wrong Sir, I was worried to death about them when Scully did not answer her phone but Scully and Amelia really needed this time together and if they had fun then I am happy. Scully has really been hurting for the last year and a half without her sister. Plus Amelia really needed to blow off some steam as well. I just feel sorry for the two guys. I have seen Amelia in action and she is a beast in a fight, pregnant or not, and I have heard about the other fights.

Skinner says I will call you back when I have them in the car and then he hangs up. He goes into the restaurant and sees the two ladies sitting at a table. Amelia looks up and says "Skinman". Shut up Amelia and before you say anything shut up Scully. The 2 ladies look at each other and laugh. The waitress comes over and says that they have paid their bill and they are ready to go. Skinner looks at the 2 and says come on let's get you two home. Amelia says but Alex says I am not allowed to go home yet. Alright, says Skinner, let's get you two to the farmhouse. On the way there can we check on my baby asks Amelia? Your baby is just fine, said Skinner, trust me nothing is going to happen to your baby because they want him alive. He grabs both of them by one arm each and walks them out to his car. What about my car said Scully? You can get it tomorrow said Skinner. Skinner calls Mulder to let him know that they are on their way. It was a long drive to the farmhouse for Skinner having to deal with two drunk women in the backseat.

Mulder is waiting on the front porch, with the front door open so he can hear the babies if they wake up, when Skinner pulls up in front of house. When he gets out of the car Mulder can tell he is not happy. Don't just stand there, said Skinner, get down here and help me get these two out of my car. Mulder helps Scully into the house and Skinner helps Amelia into the house. They put both women on to the couch. Mulder bends down and looks at Scully and says you had me worried when you did not answer my calls. I didn't know you called Mulder said Scully. Scully pulls out her phone and sees she has 4 missed calls from Mulder. Hey look at that Amelia, Mulder tried to call me Scully says with a laugh. Amelia takes the phone from Scully's hand and holds it up to Mulder and says hey look at that Mulder, did you know that you called 4 times. He laughs and shakes his head saying yeah I sure did to both Amelia and Scully.

Skinner looks at Mulder and says now what? Help me get them to the master bed room so I can keep an eye on both of them at the same time. Also, that why when the girls get up in the morning Amelia will not be asleep on the couch and the girls will not bother her. Where are you going to sleep asks Skinner? Oh, I have a feeling I am not going to be sleeping Mulder said. Why do you say that asks Skinner? Because Scully is not use to hard alcohol and I am sure Amelia has not had any alcohol in at least a year and a half if not before she got pregnant with Daisy, so I have a feel it is going to be a long night for both of them.

Skinner helps Amelia upstairs while Mulder helps Scully upstairs. They lay both women down on the bed and Mulder looks at Skinner and says thank you for going to get them and helping me tonight. Your welcome said Skinner but tell them to not make a habit of this. I will Sir, good night said Mulder. Good night Mulder said Skinner.

Mulder locks the door after Skinner leaves and grabs 2 bottles of water and a bottle of aspirin and goes back upstairs. He has each of them take 2 aspirin and a drink of water and then puts the rest of the water on the night stand next to each woman. He takes both of their shoes off. He leaves Amelia dressed but he helps Scully get undressed and into a t-shirt of his. He sits in a chair next to Scully's side of the bed and she looks at him and says I love you husband, you are the best. I love you to wife now try and get some sleep because you both are going to feel like shit in the morning. I will be right here if you need me he said. She reaches for his hand and holds it while she drifts off to sleep.

Mulder was right when he told Skinner he was not going to be sleeping because it was not 20 minutes later that Scully woke up and told Mulder she did not feel so well. He helped her to the bathroom where she preceded to get sick while he held her hair back. Once she was done he wiped her face and then helped her back to bed. Once he got Scully settled Amelia woke up and was surprised to see she was in Mulder and Scully's bed and that Mulder was sitting beside the bed. I don't feel so well said Amelia. He then helped her to the bathroom where she got sick while he held her hair back. He then wiped her face and helped her back to bed. He had to repeat this several times thru out the night.

Once things started to settle down he looked at the clock and it was going on 6 am. Oh, the girls are going to be up soon he said. He closed his eyes and slept for about 30 minutes when Daisy's cry woke him up. He goes into her room and she asks for Mommy. Mommy and Aunt Amelia are sick so it is just you me and Sammy this morning. Okay? Okay replied Daisy. He gets her changed and dressed and then Sammy wakes up. He and Daisy go into Sammy's room and get her changed and dressed and he carries both girls downstairs for breakfast.

After several hours Scully comes downstairs and finds Mulder playing with the girls on the floor of the living room. Well look who is back from the dead said Mulder. Scully, while holding her head, said no Mulder that was actually you. Oh, your right he said. Thanks for the aspirin that you left on the night stand. Just then Daisy and Sammy rush toward their Mommy, as she sits on the couch. She picks up both girls and puts them in her lap and gives both of them a hug. Daisy says Mommy ick? Yes sweetie, Mommy is sick replied Scully. Thanks for taking care of me last night said Scully. I would kiss you but I haven't brushed my teeth yet and if I remember correctly I got sick a couple times last night. You can kiss me later said Mulder.

I do have a question for you though Scully. What is it she asks? Were you expecting any deliveries today he asks? She thought for a minute and said I don't think so. He laughed and said come with me. He took her hand and pulled her off the couch. Come on Mulder, I don't feel good, quit screwing around. He opened the front door and took her to the front porch. She looked and saw more boxes then she could count. There were big boxes and smaller boxes and then all of the sudden she remembered. Oh my God Mulder, I am so sorry but I forget we told the store to delivery everything this morning but I was going to have them take it to the barn.

What is all of this stuff Scully? Well Amelia was missing Jackson and I thought maybe baby shopping would help her feel a little better. We were only going to do a little shopping and then we started finding all of these things we liked. I told her we would store it in the barn until she got a place of her own but she would need baby stuff for when Jackson came home. I am so sorry I forget to tell you she said. It is fine Scully, I will see if Skinner can come out in the next day or 2 to help me move it to the barn.

They walk back to the couch and sit down to watch the girls play. Has Amelia thought about where she wants to live or what type of job she wants he asks? Scully lays her head on Mulder's chest as he rubs her head. Not that I know of said Scully. Well I might have the answer to one of those questions he said. What questions is that she asks? I was thinking about turning part of the barn into an apartment and Amelia and Jackson could live there. I know you are going to want her close and I would think she would want to be close to you and the girls. Also, whether or not Jackson is my brother he is going to need a father figure in his life and I am hoping to be it, especially if he is my brother.

I would love to have a relationship with a little brother, even though he is younger than our daughters Mulder said when a confused and joking look on his face. What is even more confusion is if he is my little brother and my daughters are his sisters. They both laughed. Scully said I think it is a great idea about you being a father figure to the baby and I also like the idea about an apartment in the barn. I love the idea of having both of them close she said. Perfect he said, I will start figuring everything out and then we can start the remodel. Or should I say the contractor can start the remodel he said. We will talk to Amelia about it when she gets up.

Not long after Amelia comes downstairs holding her head and said "I feel like crap". Mulder laughed and said sit down on the couch and I will get you both some coffee. Hey Mulder, do I remember correctly that I got sick last night and you took care of me asks Amelia? You do remember correctly said Mulder. Oh, well that is kind of awkward but thank you. You are welcome said Mulder. He hands each of them a cup of coffee. He then asks, Amelia did you really break some guy's fingers? When she was done taking a drink of coffee she said yep, I sure did.

Scully just laughs and Mulder asks her what she is laughing at. I am just thinking about those guy's faces when you were trying to scare them away and you told them you were screwed up in the head because you had been abducted by aliens and that for the last year you were held against your will and forced to have a baby with special powers. Those two jerks thought you were joking. Then when that guy put his hand on your thigh and you told him you were going to rip his hand off and shove it down his throat and he did not believe you, Scully laughed again.

Mulder then said I am not happy about some strange guy touching you Amelia. Amelia said, oh isn't that sweet, he is the protective older brother while laughing. Scully did they touch you because if so I will hunt them down and hurt them Mulder said. Calm down Mulder, they did not touch me. Once we told them I was happily married and you would hurt them they turned all of their attention toward Amelia for a little 3 way action said Scully. Like that was every going to happen laughed Amelia, I am so worth more than a roll in the hay in some crappy motel. Scully and Amelia both laughed. Mulder looked at both women and said I don't think it is very funny at all. Anyway, I don't think those guys will be trying to pick up women for a long while said Amelia.

Well it sounds like you both had a good time last night, besides your run in with those two idiots, so I am happy for you that you guys got to spend some time together but I think the next time you two go out I am going to go with you so I can keep the guys away and be the designated driver. I don't think Skinner is very happy with either of you so I will let you two deal with him said Mulder.

Hey Amelia, we wanted to talk to you about something said Mulder. Okay said Amelia. Well, I am sure you have not thought about where you are going to live, especially when you get Jackson back but we were thinking that we would convert part of the barn into an apartment and you and Jackson could live there. That way you and Scully would be close to each other as well as you and the girls. Also, selfishly if Jackson is my brother I went him close by so I can have a relationship with him. Even if he is not my brother I am hoping you allow me to be a father figure to him said Mulder.

First of all said Amelia, I would love for you to be a father figure to Jackson but that is something you need to discuss with Dana first. We have already talked about it and Scully is fine with it. Second of all, the fact that you want to build an apartment for me is a so touching but it is not your responsibility to support me and by baby. I don't want to take advantage of you both said Amelia. Mulder said you would not be taking advantage of us. I think this arrangement would benefit all of us. He also said, are going to have to pay rent and live somewhere so why not here close to us? But I don't even have a job yet so how can I start thinking about renting an apartment. Hell, I don't even have a car anymore since my was totaled.

Listen, said Mulder, you can find a job. I am sure Skinner would hire you back to the IT department of the F.B.I. if you want it. If not, you have the settlement money you can live off of for a while until you found a job you really wanted. Also, we can always go out and get you a car with the settlement money. It would only take a day to go out and find the car you want he said.

I am guessing you are not going to take no for an answer are you Amelia asks? No we are not he said. It would be nice to be close to you both and the girls said Amelia. And I would love it if you guys were close to me and Jackson. So I guess my answer is yes Amelia said. Both Mulder and Scully smiled and he said I will start calling contractors and getting bids for the work.

Mulder, what about my car Scully asks? How about we give you two a little more time to wake up and get rid of your headaches and then we will go get your car he said. Sounds like a plan said Scully. Scully then looks at Amelia and says "Are you ready"? Yes said Amelia. Ready for what asks Mulder? It is something Missy taught us about hangovers said Scully. Take 2 aspirin, take a hot hot hot shower, take 2 more aspirin, and then just a little hair of the dog to take the edge off.

Does it work asks Mulder? Not always but a lot of the times it helps relieve some of the symptoms of the hangover said Scully. The two ladies go upstairs and take their coffee with them. They both take a long and extra hot shower. They both get dressed, Amelia has to wear the some clothes as yesterday because all of her new clothes are still in Scully's car, take two more aspirin and go back down stairs.

What neither Mulder nor Scully knows is while Amelia was in the bathroom getting ready for a shower she used her cell phone to call Greg the attorney. She tells him she wants to make some changes to her will and she is in kind of a hurry to do it plus she does not want her sister and brother-in-law to know about it. Greg said he would make the changes and come by the house for her to sign it. He said he could come by later today. She told him, I know they are going to be gone for a couple of hours this afternoon. Can I call you when they leave and then you can come over? Sure he said, I will prepare the paper work right now and have it ready for when you call. Thank you Greg I really appreciate it she said.

Both women come downstairs freshly showered. Is it time for the hair of the dog asks Mulder? Both woman respond yes. Well I don't think we have tequila but we do have whiskey. That will work said Amelia. He pours a tiny amount of whiskey into two glasses and the women pick up the glasses. They clink glasses and Amelia says bottoms up. Both women drink the tiny amount of whiskey in one drink.

As the 3 adults go to leave the kitchen Mulder pulls Scully back and says "I think you owe me a kiss"? I think you are right said Scully. He puts his arms around her waist and she gives him a long and passionate kiss. She then says thank you for last night. From letting Amelia and I spend some time together and for taking care of both of us thru the night. You went above and beyond and I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate it and you. Especially being understanding when we both came home drunk she said. Well Scully you never go out, you have not been able to spend time with your sister in over a year and a half, and I just wanted you both to enjoy each other's company and spend some time together. But next time please answer my calls because I was starting to really freak out when you were not answering your phone and I could not just take off and look for you like I would have say 3 years ago.

I am sorry about that; I did not hear it because it was in my purse instead of my pocket. I probably did not hear it because that guy was screaming when Amelia broke his fingers. They both laugh. We had no intention of drinking last night but those guys sent over the first round of shots and we thought no big deal and then they sent the second round and then came to the table she said. What about the third and fourth asks Mulder? Those were from the waitress and the bartenders for putting those 2 guys in there place. I guess they wanted to thank us for dealing with, how did the waitress put it, those scum bags.

You know Mulder Amelia and I were talking last night about the past and I realized I was a bad influence on my sister. Mulder pushes Scully against the kitchen cabinets. Oh really he said. How he asks? I did the same things for her that Missy did for me. What do you mean he said? Well, I taught Amelia how to smoke, I took her to bars, but Missy did not teach me how to hustle pool, and I would get drunk with my under age sister.

Mulder presses his body against hers and said are you telling me that you were not always the law abiding citizen that you are now. No Mulder I was not she said. I was a bad influence on my sister and I knowingly broke the law she said with a laugh. Mulder groaned and whispered in her ear, I don't think I have ever been this turned on by you before and nibbled on her ear. He takes her by the hand and says come with me and don't say anything. He pulls her out of the kitchen and into the living room toward the stairs. While doing this he says, hey Amelia do you think you can take the girls for a walk down to the barn for like 20 minutes? Scully whispers 30 minutes. I mean 30 minutes? Amelia laughs and shakes her head and says sure, it is the least I can do. You two have fun and just come find us when you are done she said. She picks up Sammy and takes Daisy's hand and asks them, do you want to go for a walk to the barn? Daisy says yes and gets excited but Sammy says no, seeing how that is her new word. Well sorry kid but you really don't get a vote and seeing how you can't walk yet you can't make a break for it. Amelia and the girls head out the front door and Mulder and Scully laugh and then race up the stairs.

Mulder pulls Scully into their bedroom and slams her against the wall. He grinds his already hard cock into her while holding her arms above her head. He whispers in her ear "I am so turned on by you right now that I want to take your body hard and rough". Then put your money where your mouth is Mulder and prove it she said. He kisses her and sucks her tongue into her mouth while he lets go of her hands and he starts to undo her pants. Once they are undone he slides his hand into her panties and slides a finger thru her wet folds. She moans and starts to undo his pants. Scully you need to get your clothes off right now. He helps her take off her shirt and bra as well as her shoes, pants, and panties. Once she is naked he picks her up and throws her on the bed. He takes his clothes off as fast as he can and then he climbs on the bed and on top of her. He starts kissing her and he slides his tongue to her ear and licks and nibbles her ear lobe. He whispers in her ear that he is so hard right now that he wants to fuck her so hard until she cums. She moans, oh yes Mulder. I want you to fuck me hard she said.

Mulder, I want you to tell me what you want said Scully. He is sucking the sweet spot on her neck and grinding his hard cock into her making her moan. Tell me Mulder, tell me what you want. He licks her neck up toward her ear and says I am so hard and turned on by you right now that I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you hard. I want to fuck you deep. I want to make you scream my name. I want to make you cum so hard. And I want to shoot my cum so deep into your body he said. Oh god Mulder, that excites me so much. I want you to do that to me Scully said. Oh Scully, I am going to do all of that to you he says as he thrust his hips against her. Oh Mulder, I am so wet for you. I will be the judge of that baby he says as he slides his hand down her body toward her hot core as she spreads her legs.

He slides his hand toward her center and slides a finger inside her pussy. You are so wet for me baby he said. As he slides one finger in and out of her he starts to tease her ear with his tongue. Then he nibbles on her ear lobe while he pumps her pussy with his finger. She moans as he takes his other hand and rolls her nipple between his fingers. She can feel him breathing on her neck and it excites her even more. He whispers in her ear, I am going to make you scream my name since we don't have to be quite. I am going to fuck you so hard that you are going to scream my name and beg me to stop. But you know what baby; I am not going to stop. I will keep fucking you so hard and so deep until you cum all over my big thick hard cock. She moans and says, please do that to me. Oh, I promise I am going to do that to you.

Then he slides this tongue down her neck and chest toward her breast. He starts to kiss her breast when he slides a second finger into her pussy and she moans. His tongue finds her nipple and he slides his tongue all over it. Then just as he starts to suck her nipple hard and slides a third finger into her pussy. She says "oh yes Mulder, just like that baby". He is pumping her pussy with his fingers and sucking her nipple hard. He slides the tip of his tongue around her nipple while he is pumping her pussy with 3 fingers when all of the sudden he nibbles on her nipple and she screams.

I love to hear you scream baby. I love to make you scream. I love knowing that I am the only man that can make you scream. Scully is breathing hard now and says only you can make me scream baby. Only you Mulder. He then slides his tongue down between her breast and down her stomach. Once he reaches her hot core he says "you smell so good baby". It excites me to know that I can make you so wet, that I can excite you like that. No one has ever excited me like you baby she said. No one could ever make me this wet but you she continued. Only you can do this to me she said. He moans at her words.

He takes both his hands and uses them to spread her legs further apart so he can get his tongue and fingers as deep as possible into her pussy. Once her legs are spread apart he uses his hands to spread her pussy lips. Her pussy is just dripping with her wetness and he moans at the sight of all of her juices. He slowly sticks his tongue as deep into her pussy as he can. She runs her hands thru his hair while she moans and begs him to lick her pussy, "Please lick my pussy baby. Lick me now please" she screams. He takes his tongue and slides it from the bottom of her pussy to the top and nibbles on her clit. You taste so good baby, I love to taste you he says.

She is now thrusting her hips a little bit while he licks her. He takes one of his hands and puts it on her stomach to hold her still. He puts his three fingers deep inside her pussy and starts to lick around his fingers. You are so tight baby; you are squeezing my fingers he says. While he licks her she slides her hands thru his hair and pulls on it a little bit. Are you going to cum for me baby? Are you close baby he asks her? I am so close Mulder. I am so close to cumming.

He starts pumping her harder and faster as he licks her. He uses the end of his nose to rub her click as he pumps his fingers in her pussy. Cum for me Scully. Cum for me now he says. I want you to cum for me he said. I am not going to stop until you cum for me and you are screaming my name he said. Don't stop baby she screams. Please don't stop she screams. Never baby, I will never stop he said. He nibbles on her clit a little bit more and then her muscles clamp down on his fingers. I am cumming Mulder she screams. I am cumming she screams said. Oh yes you are baby, you are squeezing my fingers so hard. You are cumming all over my fingers. He does not stop pumping her until she starts to come down from her orgasm.

He pulls his fingers out of her and asks her if she wants to taste herself and she says yes. He puts his fingers in her mouth and she sucks her juices off of them as he watches. Scully, just watching you suck you wetness off of my fingers is so exciting he said.

She reaches up and grabs his face and pulls it towards her. She starts to lick her wetness off of his face. He then grabs her hands and pins them above her head. He holds them there with one hand as he takes his other hand and strokes himself a couple of times. Spread your legs for me again baby. Spread them so I can fuck you deeper then I have ever fucked you before he says. Spread you legs now he said as he smacks her ass. He screams do it baby, do it now.

She spreads her legs and he strokes his cock a couple more times as he approaches her center. He teases her pussy with the tip of his cock and she moans and screams "Fuck me now, do it now". Just then, while he is still holding her hands over her head he uses his other hand to slams his cock into her pussy. She screams as he slams it in as far as he can. Then he grinds his hips and makes her moan loudly. He slowly pulls almost all of the way out of her pussy then slams back into her. While he is slamming into her he whispers in her ear, I am going to fuck you until you cum all over my cock. I am going to fuck you until you squeeze my cock so hard that I just explode inside your body. While he is saying this he is pumping her pussy. He is pumping her hard and deep. Spread your legs as far as you can baby so I can go deeper inside you tight pussy. Oh God Mulder please don't stop she screams.

Never baby, I will never stop fucking you. While he is pounding her he leans over her body and licks the sensitive spot on her neck that he knows drives her crazy. She moans loudly as he licks her neck and pounds her pussy. Now she is screaming, oh God Mulder fuck me harder. He replies whatever you want Love and starts pounding her as hard as he can. He let's go of her hands and uses both of his hands to push her knees up to her chest so he can fuck her even deeper. He is pounding her deeper as she is screaming.

Oh yes baby just like that she screams. Do you like it hard and rough baby he asks? Oh yes she screams. As he is pounding her he starts yelling, Take it baby, take my cock in your tight pussy baby. She is now screaming, Yes yes yes just like that baby. Right there baby. You cock feels so big in my tight pussy baby. He looks at her and says your pussy is getting tighter Love. Are you going to cum on my big thick cock? Oh God yes she says. As he continues to pound her he says this is my body isn't it baby? She screams yes. Your pussy was made for me to stretch out wasn't it baby? Yes she screams. I love the feeling of your pussy stretching out for only my big thick hard cock so I can pound you deep baby he says.

Just then he slides his finger thru her wetness, without taking his cock out of her pussy, and as she is saying I am so close baby but I want us to cum together. He reaches down and slams a finger in her ass. She screams, as he is pumping her pussy with his cock and her ass with his finger. Cum for me baby, I can feel you muscles squeezing my cock and my finger. Cum for me and I will fill you up with my hot cum. I will shot it so deep into your body. Be a good girl and cum all over my cock.

You are such a good girl that you are taking my cock while I pound you and now I want you to take all of my cum as I shoot it deep into your pussy. I am so close she screams. Do it Love, cum for me and I will explode inside your hot sexy body. He pumps her a couple more times with his cock and his finger and then she starts screaming, oh God I am cumming. You are making me cum so hard again baby. After hearing her say that he explodes inside her pussy and screams, I am cumming. I am filling your body up with my cum. He keeps pumping her while they both have very intense orgasms. He then takes his finger out of her ass and he starts to slow down pumping her pussy. He leans forward and starts to kiss her. He is still pumping her but he is pumping her even slower now. Oh Love, I don't want to stop pumping you because your pussy feels so good. Oh God Mulder you feel so good inside me. Finally his cock has gone soft and he stops pumping her put he does not pull out of her yet.

He looks into her eyes and say, the things you do to me baby should be illegal but I love it and I love you. I love you to baby she says. The things you do to my body make me so wet she says. Even if I just think about you doing something to my body I get so wet. Well next time you are thinking about something that makes you wet let me know and I will be the judge on how wet you are he says with a smirk on his face. He final pulls out of her.

He collapses on the bed next to her and they both try to catch their breath. He laughs and says, I don't know if two people our age are suppose to be having wild sex like that but I love it and I don't ever want to stop. The things you do to me Love are amazing he says. Well you aren't so bad yourself she said with a laugh. He kisses her and whispers, I love you with all of my heart. And I love you too she said.

They lay there for a couple of minutes trying to catch their breath. She rolls on her side and says, you now Mulder you really can't compare us to other people our age. Why is that he asks? Well besides the mind blowing sex that we have I don't know of any other couples in their 50's that have 2 babies as well as one of them possibly having an infant baby brother. He laughs and says you are right; we can't be compared to anyone else. As much as I would love to stay right here in bed with your all day we need to get the girls and go get your car. Besides we need to get cleaned up fast because I don't know how much longer Amelia can keep the girls occupied in the barn.

They get cleaned up quickly and then grab the diaper bag as well as Scully's purse and get in the car to drive to the barn to pick up Amelia and the girls. Once they arrive at the barn they sit in the car and watch Amelia playing with the girls. She is catching them as they take turns jumping off of the tractor. Obviously Amelia has to put them up there and then they jump off but all 3 of them are having a blast. Mulder and Scully sit in the car and smile. Mulder says this is what I was thinking about when we agreed on a very open adoption.

You know the only thing missing from this picture is Jackson said Mulder. I mean I know he would not be jumping off of the tractor but I want to see the girls play with their brother, maybe their uncle, maybe my brother. He laughs and says trying to understand all of this is now giving me a headache.

Scully takes his hand and says well until we know who the father is for sure let's just focus on him being the girl's brother and our nephew. Sounds like a good idea he says and leans over and gives her a kiss. Should we rescue Amelia he asks? We better she says. They get out of the car and Mulder says, hey guys are you having fun with Aunt Amelia? Daisy goes running to her Daddy as Amelia has Sammy on her hip until Scully gets close and then the baby reaches for her Mommy. Scully takes the baby and kisses her on top of her head. Mulder picks up Daisy and tosses her in the air and she laughs and laughs. He kisses her on the check and says everybody in the car. We have to go pick up Mommy's car he says.

They get the girls buckled into their car seats and Amelia says I will see you guys in a little while and she starts to walk back to the house. Wait a minute Mulder said, I thought you were coming with us? No, you guys go ahead and spend some time together as a family Amelia says. Besides I have a couple things I need to do she says. What things Scully asks? Mulder walks over to stand by Scully. What are you up to ask Scully? Why are you so suspicious asks Amelia? Because I know you said Scully and I know you are up to something.

God Dana, would you just relax said Amelia. I am just trying to be respectful of your family time. Just go spend some time with your daughters and your husband and get your car and I will see you when you get back. Scully looks at Amelia like she does not trust her. Dana, I promise I will be here when you get back. Fine said Scully, but so help me God Amelia if you are not here when we get back I am going to hunt you down and hurt you. Dana, I swear I am going to be here when you get back. Go get your car and spend some time with your family.

Come on Scully, get in the car says Mulder. If she says she is going to be here when we get back then she will. They get in the car and drive away. As Amelia walks back to the house she calls Greg the attorney and tells him to go ahead and head on over to the farmhouse.

As Scully and Mulder are driving to pick up her car Scully looks back and sees that the girls have fallen asleep. Well Amelia must have worn them out she says. Do you really think she is up to something Mulder asks? I know she is says Scully. I just wish I knew what it was she says. Mulder reaches over and grabs her hand and brings it to his lips and kisses it. She smiles at him. Thank you for this afternoon said Mulder. You are very welcome and thank you too she says. They final arrive to her car. She grabs her stuff and starts to get out of the car when she leans over and kisses him. I will follow you back to the house he says. Sounds good she says. He waits to make sure she gets into her car safely and for her to start it and then she pulls away and he follows him.

Next thing he knows his cell phone is ringing and it is Scully calling. Do you miss me already he said jokingly? Actually I do she said. But that is not why I called. I just wanted to call and tell you I love you she said. I love you too he said. Now if you will excuse me I have my girlfriend on the other line he said laughing. That is okay she said, because I have my boyfriend on the other line. They both laughed. But I tell you what Mulder said, my girlfriend cannot excite me like you do. Plus her pussy is not a tight as yours he said laughing. She laughs as she said well my boyfriend's cock is definitely not as big as yours and he does not make me as wet as you do she said. They both laugh.

Scully you know there is no other woman for me he says. She responds, hell no other woman would have you. That is true he says. Mulder you know that you are the only man for me. Scully you are too good for me and to me and I love you that much more because of it. I love you to Mulder, you are my soul mate and there will never be anyone that can love me like you do. I will talk to you when we get back to the house she said. Okay Love, see you in a little while.

After getting off of the phone with Greg, Amelia walks to the end of the driveway and opens the gate for him. She walks back to the house and sits on the front porch to enjoy the beautiful day. About 20 minutes later Greg pulls down the driveway. He gets out of the car and Amelia walks down the steps to greet him. It is good to see you safe and sound. When I got the call about a year ago that you had been kidnapped and your baby was born early I just couldn't believe it. As they walk toward the porch she says I wanted to thank you for helping Dana and Mulder get emergency custody, in another state no less. I know they filed for adoption about 6 months ago, do you know when that will be finalized she asks? It is funny you should ask because I was just waiting on some information before I called them but I am thinking the adoption should be finalize in a couple of weeks he said. That is great news she said.

They go inside. Amelia offers Greg some coffee but he declines. I know you are in a hurry to get this signed before they get home so let's proceed shall we said Greg. I have revised your will as you requested. I have removed Melissa and Samantha from your will as your daughters but put them in as your nieces. I have specified in this new draft that upon your death, disappearances of more than 4 weeks, or you are found to be unable to care for Jackson Walter Scully (son) the custody for the minor child should be turned over to Dr. Dana Katherine Scully-Mulder and Fox William Mulder. At that time you request that your parental rights be terminated and they start the process of adopting Jackson.

Now Greg, I found out that they dragged their feet on starting Samantha's adoption process and I am asking you that if something happens to me you need to keep pressure on Dana and Mulder to start the adoption process as soon as possible. I can do that said Greg.

Greg continues by saying, I have also specified in this new draft that the settlement from Our Lady of Sorrow will be distributed as follows. A $150,000.00 will be put in a trust for each Melissa (niece), Samantha (niece), and Jackson (son) until said child is 25 years of age. The remaining money from the trust is to be left to Dr. Dana Katherine Scully-Mulder and Fox William Mulder to do with as they see fit.

I have just one questions said Greg. Alright said Amelia. Will Jackson's father protest the adoption asks Greg? I do understand why you are asking and I guess I need to give you a little background because I am sure you are wondering where I have been for the last almost year she said. Well, actually yes I have but I also want to make sure I have all of the facts that I need to make the adoption process as easy as possible for your sister and her husband if something were to happen to you.

I understand and I will just give you the short version of the last year. I was kidnapped and held against my will be three men after giving birth to Samantha, which you already know. I was artificially inseminated against my will and I do not know which one of these three men is the father of Jackson. Even if we do find out whom the father is they would never be able to fight for the baby in court because they are wanted criminals. Besides, if I am unable to take care of my baby the only other people I would want to take care of him are Dana and Mulder.

I understand said Greg and I will do everything in my power to make sure that everything happens if need be. One other thing Greg, once this will is finalized I want Walter Skinner to have a copy so he can make sure my sister and her husband follow my wishes. Also I want you to let Walter know that if anything happens to me, and my sister and brother-in-law drag their feet again in hopes I am coming home then Walter needs to call you and notify you of what is going on so you both can keep on them to start the process for adoption. I know why they waited with Sammy but I think it was unnecessary and I what the adoption process started as soon as possible so they all can move on with their lives.

As Amelia is signing and dating where she is suppose to she is not aware the Mulder and Scully are back. Scully stops at the end of the driveway and is prepared to get out of the car and open the gate but she finds that it is already open. She looks at Mulder in the other care and jumps back in the car and takes off down the driveway with Mulder following. Once she approaches the house she sees a car that she does not recognize. She throws the car in park and gets out. Mulder pulls up right behind her and gets out of the car but he leaves the girls in the car and locks the doors because he does not know if Amelia is in danger in the house. They both pull their weapons and approach the front door which is open.

Mulder flings the screen door open and steps inside of the living room when he stops and puts down his weapon. Scully puts down her weapon as well. Way to sneak up on someone. We heard you coming down the driveway said Amelia. I want to know what is going on but first we need to get the girls out of the car. Mulder and Scully get the girls out of the car and carry then to their cribs. They come back downstairs and ask what is going on. Well, Greg stopped by to tell you the adoption will be finalized in a couple of weeks Amelia said. Okay, first of all Mulder asks Greg if that is true about the adoption and he said yes. Mulder and Scully both have huge grins on their face and the hug each other.

Second of all said Mulder that is not why Greg is here Amelia. How do you know she asks? Because he could have just told us over the phone and why are you guys sitting here at the table going over paperwork Mulder said? Mulder looks at Greg and says will you please excuse us for a minute? He then grabs Amelia's arm and pulls her outside to the porch and closes the front door behind them. Scully looks at Greg and says you might as well have a seat because this may take a while. He says actually I am all done here so I am going to be headed out. He heads to the front door and once on the porch he says his goodbyes and whispers to Amelia that he will file her will and keep a copy in his office, send her a copy, and Walter Skinner a copy. Thank you Greg she responds.

So this is why you did not want to go with us. Why didn't you just tell us you needed to meet with Greg and we would have taken you to his office he said? She responded, because I have already imposed on you both enough. You are not imposing on us said Scully, you are family and this is your home. But you are wrong Amelia said this is your home. This is your home with your daughters. It is not like I can stay here forever and sleep on your couch. You guys deserve to be a family without a 5th wheel, or a 6th wheel if we get Jackson back. When we get Jackson back said Mulder. Mulder looks at Amelia and says this is your home. Your and Jackson's home. Even after the apartment is ready this will always still be your home.

That is very kind of you Mulder but it is not right. Plus where would Jackson and I sleep. You don't have any more bedrooms Amelia said. He responded, well we could put the girls in a room together and Jackson could have Sammy's room and we can turn my office into your room. Look guys, I appreciate the offer but it is just not right. When I get my son back I will go stay at a hotel until the apartment is ready, it is not your responsibility to take care of me and my son or support me and my son.

Mulder starts to get upset and says you are not going to stay at a hotel because you are going to stay right here. If you think I am going to let you stay anywhere but here with a baby that might also be my brother, well let me tell you that that is not going to happen he said? Scully steps between Mulder and Amelia really fast and says both of you stop talking. She looks at Mulder and says, you have flipped the boat again and you are lucky because I know Amelia is biting her tongue and controlling her temper right now. Also Mulder, you are dam lucky she did not flip out on you, again, when you grabbed her arm.

Scully then turns to Amelia and says I understand that you do not want to impose but we only want to help you she said. I don't understand why you did not just tell us that you wanted to meet with Greg instead of going with us. You did not have to be so secretive about it. Oh, and Amelia, I know you and I know exactly why you had Greg here. You can't pull one over on me Scully said.

Then tell me why he was here said Mulder. Scully says Amelia was updating her will to include Jackson. Weren't you Amelia? I don't know why you think you would need to hide something like that Scully said. Dam you are good Dana said Amelia. Fine, I was updating my will. But I did not want you guys to know about it unless something happens to me said Amelia. Nothing is going to happen to you said Mulder. Those can be your famous last words said Amelia.

Look, we did not think anything was going to happen to me after I had Daisy and look what happened. We did not think Mulder and I would have to go on the run and that I would give birth at 34 weeks, and be kidnapped both before and after the birth. We did not have any idea that I would be held against my will for a year and forced to have another baby. Who would have thought all of those things would have happened to me. I sure didn't but I need to make sure everything is in order for Jackson. What is wrong with making sure my son is taken care of said Amelia?

I am sure both of you have wills to make sure the girls are taken care of don't you asks Amelia? Both Mulder and Scully said yes, if something happens to both of us the kids go to Skinner and you Amelia. Our wills says that you and Skinner will have joint custody.

Look, to be honest with you both I did not want you to know about the will because I was afraid you would try and stop me concerning some of the stipulations. But hell, I will go ahead and tell you now because it is signed and Greg has already gone to file it so there is nothing you can do about it.

Stipulations? What kind of stipulations asks Mulder? Well, it is not really stipulations with the will but about doing the things in a timely manner. I know why you waited 6 months to start the adoption process for Sammy but that is not what I wanted. I wanted all of you to be family sooner than when she is almost one year old. It should be no surprise to you that I said the same thing in my will about Jackson that I did about Sammy. If I die, unable to care for him, or go missing for more than 4 weeks then you guys are to start the adoption process immediately. I don't want you to wait 6 months like you did with Sammy.

I know you both were only thinking of me and my feelings and I appreciate that, and love you both for that, but this is what I want for my son. The stipulation part is that Skinner gets a copy of the will so he knows exactly what my wishes are and if something happens to me he is to notify Greg immediately so both he and Skinner are to push you into starting the adoption process sooner rather than later.

The will also addresses the settlement money from the hospital. I have stipulated that $150,000.00 will be put in a trust for each Daisy, Sammy, and Jackson that they will receive at age 25. The rest of the money is being left to you two to do with it as you wish. And before you say anything Mulder I know, money is not an issue because of your family's money. But I don't care; I want each child to get $150,000.00 and hell burn the rest of it if you want. I don't really care. Mulder starts to say something but Scully holds up her hand and stops him. Save your breath Mulder because you can't change her mind. Trust me I know. All we can do is accept her wishes and pray that nothing happens to her. But Scully he said. Trust me Mulder, it is not worth the fight and she is just going to get her way in the end.

So, you both agree that if something happens to me you will start the adoption right away and not wait 6 months asks Amelia? I agree said Scully. Mulder asks Amelia? Trust me Mulder it is just easier to agree with her because she is going to get her way no matter what said Scully. Fine, I agree said Mulder. Thank you, now if you will both excuse me I think I am going to take a walk. I need to clear me head said Amelia. Mulder starts to say something but Amelia cuts him off by saying don't worry Mulder, I will stay on the property and I will not go near the main road said Amelia. She then turns and walks away. Mulder and Scully walk in the house and sit on the couch.

Dam, Amelia is so much more hard headed then you Scully said Mulder. I don't know whether that is a compliment or an insult she said. He smiles and says a compliment for you and an insult for Amelia. How were you able to stay so calm asks Mulder? Years of practice she said. How did she get so hard headed he asks? Well beside the fact that she is a Scully, she was an only child raised by her father who was away a lot. So when they were together he spoiled her out of guilt and she got whatever she wanted. She had to learn early on though that when she stayed with us my Mom wasn't going to play that game.

Don't get me wrong my sister is a wonderful person and I love her to death but because her father spoiled her, and she is a Scully, and Bill was horribly mean to her when she lived with us that affected her and helped make her who she is today. Bill played a big part in that because it was like he got joy out of making her life miserable. Even when she was little, like age 4 or 5, he was so mean to her that she was terrified to go to sleep and she would just cry all night long in her bed. That is when she started sleeping in my room with me. Bill new better then to come in my room and mess with her.

She just learned to stand up for what she believed in and what she wanted. Yes, she was a little wild as a teenager but looking back at it now I think she was honestly crying out for help but my Mom was too busy raising 5 kids by herself and both our dads were away at sea for months at a time. Nobody saw what Bill was doing to her except me and nobody believed me.

When I went off to college I was terrified for her and what Bill would do to her when he would come on leave from the Navy. I begged Charlie to take care of her and protect her from Bill. It did help when Missy dropped out of college and moved back home because I was able to convince her to protect Amelia from Bill.

Look Mulder, you lived with my sister for almost 2 months so you have to know the real her and see she is one of the best people I have ever meet. So she is hard headed, but she fights for her children and I think that is all that matters and the least we can do is honor her wishes when it comes to Jackson.

Mulder looks at Scully and says you are right. Also, everything you have said today makes a lot of since on why she is the way she is. I can't image a teenager/grown man treating a small child that way. It actually breaks my heart and I am so glad you were there for her. I did not think I could dislike your brother anymore then I already did but now that I know how he treated her as a child my dislike for him has grown. So help me God if I ever see him again because I don't know if I could stop myself from going after him for everything you just told me and for when he put his hands on you when I was on the run with Amelia. And God help Bill if Skinner finds out what you just told me.

So I guess you don't want to know that I received an e-mail from Bill the other day she said. Your joking he asks? I wish I was. I guess I can say that at least he is persistent she said. Why didn't you tell me he asks? I did not want to upset you.

What did he say asks Mulder? I don't think you want to know Mulder she said. Oh I definitely want to know now he said. Tell me Scully what he said. Okay, but you have to promise to stay calm she said. The last time you said that I found out he put his hands on you said Mulder. You have to promise to stay calm Mulder or I am not going to tell you she said. Fine, I promise to stay somewhat calm and not to put my fist thru a mirror he said. That is the best you are going to get out of me he said.

Fine she said and she paused for a moment; he started out asking how I was doing. Then he asked how you and Daisy were doing. He talked about how his family was doing and then… And then what Scully? And then he said he was doing some research on the computer and found out that Amelia was missing and public records show that we are in the process of adopting Sammy and… And what Scully? What else did he say? He asked why we did not tell him that Amelia was missing and why we did not talk to him before we decided to adopt Sammy. WHAT said Mulder? Mulder you have to calm down or you are going to wake the girls she said. Okay Scully, I am calm. Please go ahead and continue he said.

I responded to him by saying that the minute he told Amelia that she was no longer a member of the Scully family he lost all rights to know what is happening with her and her children. I also told him that there was no reason for us to talk to him concerning the adoption because he does not have a say in it because Amelia is the one who decided that you and I were to adopt Sammy.

I also told him that I meant what I said in the deli when Skinner arrested him. I do not want anything to do with him and from now on his email will go unanswered she said. Well I am glad that is the end of that he said. When she did not respond he said Scully, that is the end of it right? Well not exactly she said. What do you mean asks Mulder? Shortly after I sent the email I got a phone call from a number I did not recognize. I answered it and it was Bill. You are kidding me said Mulder. Scully decides to straddle Mulder's lap in hopes that by doing this she can keep him seated and hopefully calm. She continued by saying that he said that we really needed to continue the conversation because he had more he wanted to say to me. He continued by saying that since we already had Daisy we should have given him and Tara the option to adopt Sammy, because Tara has always wanted a little girl. Mulder tried to get up put Scully held him down and tried to keep him calm.

Mulder, just calm down and listen to me she said. I told Bill that he had no right to Sammy or any information about Amelia, the girls, you, or me. I told him he lost that right when he, knowing Amelia was missing after falling off of the bridge never called to see how the search was going and never called to check on me or Daisy. I told him the only reason he called me before is because he found out thru a friend that Amelia was back and pregnant and he was going to try and talk her into give him her baby then.

I also said that we have not heard from him in a year and he never called to check on Amelia or to see if and when she had the baby. I told him we were the ones sitting in the N.I.C.U. and not him, we are the ones who have been raising Sammy and not him, and we are the ones who were appointed guardians and were given the mother's wishes of adopting Sammy and not him. I also told him that it did not matter anymore because the adoption was almost final. Then I hung up on him she said.

Mulder said I can't believe Bill had the audacity to act like he has a right to Sammy. Your brother is a piece of work Scully and he better hope to God that I never run into him again because I will not be held responsible for my actions. Relax Mulder, we are never going to run into him because he lives in San Diego and we live here. Plus even if he was here he has no idea where we live and you made sure The Gunmen kept all records of this property out of public records. But Scully, he knows where we work so he could just show up at the Hoover Building one day. I will tell you what Mulder, it he shows up at work I will let you let Skinner handle him. Deal Mulder? Deal Scully.

I am sorry Scully; I can't even image how much it must hurt to not have a relationship with your brother.

I just don't want all the negative that Bill brings with him around our girls or us even. Do I miss my brother sometimes? Sure, but I miss the old Bill not the new Bill. Something changed in my brother when my Dad died that made him think he was in charge of my life and whatever he said was law. You know me well enough to know that was not going to work with me. But also when I had my cancer, the way he treated you was so upsetting to me. It was just not right and I keep telling myself that Bill was just upset but he never changed.

But anyway I kind of got off topic but talking about Bill should help you understand why Amelia is the way she is said Scully. After a few more minutes of the two of them on the couch Daisy woke up from her nap. Scully goes up stairs and gets her and brings her downstairs. Mulder, you have been up for over 36 hours so if you want to go to bed I can handle everything with the kids she said. I am okay Scully; I will just go to bed a little early. I really just want to sit here on the couch with you and Daisy. Just then Sammy starts to cry and Mulder goes upstairs to get her. He comes back down and says correction Scully I really just want to sit here on the couch with you, Daisy, and Sammy.

It has now been several hours since Amelia left to go on her walk. It has been dark outside for over an hour and Mulder is worried she will not be able to find her way back to the house in the dark. He is also worried that something might have happened to her. He has a bad feeling about this whole situation and calls Skinner to come to the farmhouse and help him search the property. He also knows that Scully will not want to wait at the house while they look for Amelia so he has asked Skinner to pick up Kimberly on his way here so she can stay with the girls.

Once they have put the girls to bed he pulls Scully into their room and say I know you are worried about her too. Put on some warmer clothes because we are going to go look for her. Skinner is on his way here to help and he is picking up Kimberly so she can stay with the girls.

I know you have been worried since about an hour after she left he said. Your right, I just didn't want to say anything in front of the girls. I pray to God she is okay, and if she is okay then I am going to kill her she said. He walks over to her and hugs her tight and says we will find her.

Shortly after they change Skinner and Kimberly show up. Mulder and Scully grab their guns and Mulder grabs 3 flashlights and fresh batteries. They tell Kimberly to turn on the alarm system once they leave.

They start to walk the property calling her name. After walking almost the entire property they head for the barn. Mulder tells Skinner that if she is not at the barn then she is either deep in the woods or not on the property at all. As they approach the barn Mulder notices tire tracks. Mulder those are our tire tracks because we drove to the barn earlier today to get the girls from Amelia. No Scully, those are our tires tracks, as he shines a flash light over toward a 2nd set of tire tracks. Somebody else has been back here and I am positive those tire tracks where not here earlier today.

The three of them split up and start searching the barn and the area around the barn. Finally Scully comes across Amelia's body lying on the ground in the corner of the barn. She yells for Mulder and Skinner and then she bends down to check and see if Amelia is alive. The 2 men rush into the barn and see Scully kneeling over Amelia.

She is alive but unconscious and she has a bump on her forehead where it looks like someone hit her with a hard object. Damn it yells Mulder as he starts walking around the barn with his hands on his hips. I knew I shouldn't of let her go on that walk he said. There is no way you could have stopped her said Scully. She is to hard headed and nobody would have stopped her from doing what she wanted to do.

Skinner says I just don't understand who would come out here and attack her and then just leave her here. Unless someone was delivering a message said Mulder. What do you mean asks Skinner? The other day she was arguing on the phone with Krycek saying she would do whatever he wanted if he would just let her come home to Jackson and Krycek asked her if she would bring me Mulder said. What asks Skinner? I think they want me Mulder said. Or more specifically The Cancer Man wants me.

Scully looks at them at says at this point I don't care who did this or what they want. I just want to get her back to the house. Why don't you two go get the car and drive back here so we can take her to the house?

Alright Scully, we will be back as soon as we can. Both men run toward the house so they can get the car and drive back to the barn. Scully kneels by Amelia and holds her hand and tells her everything is going to be okay because she is self healing now, Scully laughs to herself. Just then Amelia starts to come too and Scully says try not to move, everything is going to be okay. We're going to get you back to the house and take care of you. Mulder and Skinner went to get the car.

Dana, you need to get out of here now. It is a trap. Just then a car pulls up and 4 men jump out. Scully looks and sees Krycek walking toward her. Long time no see Agent Scully. I thought we all might go for a little ride he said. No Alex, please leave Dana alone. Just take me back and I will do whatever you want but leave Dana here. Krycek turns to Amelia and slaps her across the face and yells at her to shut up. If you know what is good for you and that brat kid of yours then you will shut your damn mouth said Krycek.

Then Amelia and Scully are taken to the car and driven away from the farmhouse. Not more than 2 minutes later Mulder and Skinner show up at the barn to find it empty. Mulder jumps out of the car and starts yelling for Scully.

Skinner yells for Mulder and says you need to see this. Mulder runs to Skinner's side and finds a note stuck to the door of the barn with a knife. It says if you ever want to see your wife again you will do exactly what I say. Be at the Campbell Park playground parking lot in Baltimore at 7 am. No tricks and no backup or your wife and brother/nephew die. Brother asks Skinner?

Come on, I will explain on the way Mulder said. Where are we going asks Skinner? Baltimore said Mulder.

As they drove to Baltimore Skinner calls to have a protective detail go to the farmhouse to protect the girls. He also calls Kimberly and tells her to stay in the house and to expect the protective detail.

Are you going to explain to me what the note means "brother/nephew" asks Skinner? Amelia told us that she was black mailed into being artificial inseminated. She said it took on the first try but she does not know who the father it. It is either Krycek, the doctor who has been doing the experiments on her, or The Cancer Man said Mulder.

So Jackson might be your brother said Skinner. Yes said Mulder. So, what is your plan asks Skinner. My plan is to show up and exchange myself for Scully and then you are going to get her the hell out of there and protect her and my girls Mulder said. What about you ask Skinner? I don't care what happens to me as long as I know that Scully and my girls are safe.

What about Amelia and Jackson ask Skinner? Well they are not going to hurt Jackson and they can only hurt Amelia temporarily Mulder said. What do you mean temporarily asks Skinner? This is going to be hard for you to believe but Amelia can self heal said Mulder. What are you talking about asks Skinner? The morning after we found her the gunshot wound in her stomach was completely healed. She said that not only does she get premonitions and can read minds but she can also self health usually within 24 hours and she has super strength said Mulder. Super Strength asks Skinner? Yes, she said she can't always control it but that is how she was able to break that guys fingers at the restaurant. Also, the morning after we brought her home she kind of flipped out and I had to restrain her until Scully could sedate her. The longer I had her pinned to the ground the stronger and stronger she got until she almost over powered me.

Why would they do these things to her asks Skinner? We think they are trying to create a human version of a super soldier said Mulder. What said Skinner? Mulder continued by saying, and it looks like they succeeded in doing that with Amelia. This is unbelievable said Skinner. At this point I don't care because her being a super soldier is the only thing that is going to keep her alive.

It seemed like the drive to Baltimore took forever and Mulder was going stir crazy just sitting in the car not knowing if Krycek was hurting his wife. I just need you to promise that you will get Scully far away and protect her and the girls. I promise Skinner said. Once I get back to where ever Krycek takes me I am going to do my best to escape with Amelia and Jackson.

Once they arrived at the parking lot of the playground Mulder gets out of the car and looks around for any sign of Krycek or Scully. All of the sudden Krycek walks out from behind a tree while holding a gun to Scully's back. I said come alone yelled Krycek. Skinner is only her to take Scully home said Mulder. Krycek yells to Skinner to put his hands on the steering wheel and don't move them. Where is Amelia asks Mulder? The deal is you for your wife. Amelia is not included in the deal said Krycek. I just want to make sure she is alright Mulder said.

Fine says Krycek, he yells for Amelia to come out from behind the trees. When Mulder sees Amelia her face is covered with bruises. What the hell did you do to her ask Mulder. That is none of your concern said Krycek. Alright I am done with playing 20 Questions. Let's get this over with because The Cancer Man really wants to talk to you and Amelia and I have some unfinished business to take care of. Amelia cringes at hearing Krycek's words.

You walk over here Mulder and then I let Scully go Krycek said. Hell no said Mulder, Scully and I start walking at the same time because I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. Fine Krycek says, start walking. As Scully and Mulder walk toward each other Mulder can tell by her face that something is up. She starts mouthing something to him but he can't tell what she is saying. Finally he realizes she is mouthing the words "slow down". He wonders why but he does what she says. She then mouths the words "get ready to run". Now he is really confused but again he does what she says. Just about the time he and Scully meet in the middle she yells now and grabs Mulder's hand and runs toward the car. She also yells for Skinner to get down. Mulder turns and, as he is running, and sees that Amelia is now struggling for the gun with Krycek. Once they are in the car Scully tells Skinner to go. Scully, we can't just leave Amelia. We aren't Mulder, just trust me she said.

Skinner, go left out of the parking lot. Go about 150 feet and on the right there is a turn off that leads into the woods. Take it and go about 20 feet and park behind the old shed. How do you know all of this Scully? Amelia read the minds of the men who kidnapped us. One of them had been thinking about this old shed he had come across the other day when he was doing his rounds on the property where Jackson is. Amelia told me also to run when I got to you and she would distract Krycek she said.

I saw what he did to Amelia. Did he hurt you Scully ask Mulder? No, she said. He tried to but she took the hits for me. Once he saw that she was going to protect me he went crazy and starting beating the crap out of her. But that stopped real quickly when she turned around and attacked him. It took four guards to pull her off of him. Next thing I knew he had a gun pointed at my head and she stopped struggling with the guards. Oh my God said Skinner.

Skinner pulls the car behind the old shed and they follow Scully when she gets out. What are we doing Scully asks Mulder? We are going back to the parking lot she said. As they are approaching the parking lot they see Amelia and Krycek fight over the gun. Just then they hear a gunshot but can't tell who got hit by the bullet because they are both lying on the ground. As they approach Amelia and Krycek the see Amelia push Krycek off of her and that it is Krycek that is bleeding. Amelia stands up, with the gun in her hand, and points it at Krycek and said I can make this fast or slow. She moves the gun a little and then shots Krycek in the leg and he screams out in pain. I am going to make this slow and make you suffer like you have made be suffer by physically and mentally. She then shots him in the other leg and he screams again. Mulder runs up behind her and grabs her so she does not shot him again. What the hell are you doing she asks? I need to do this. He deserves to die a slow painful death. Mulder says he will be punished for his crimes but not like this. Amelia breaks free from Mulder's hold and bends down and starts searching Alex's pockets while she puts the gun in the waistband of her jeans.

What are you doing asks Scully? I am looking for the key card that will let me thru the gate and door of the facility so I can get my son. Found it she said and she takes off running. Mulder tells Skinner to stay with Krycek and to call for back up while he and Scully take off running after Amelia.

Mulder keeps yelling for Amelia to stop for a second so they can come up with a plan but she keeps running. Finally Amelia stops but not because Mulder asks her to but because she is trying to remember which way to go now. Finally Mulder and Scully catch up with her and Mulder says, while trying to catch his breath, just wait a second Amelia so we can come up with a plan. The plan is I am going to get my son and kill the bastard of a doctor who tortured by for a year she said. Scully, while trying to catch her breath, asks how do you know your way around the woods? Amelia replies because before they realized I was pregnant they use to bring me out here to chain me to a tree and see how the different weather elements affected me and my self healing. Remember that blizzard we had last winter she asks? I was chained to that tree for 12 hours. Scully and Mulder look to the tree to their left and can see a chain that is wrapped around the tree. Once they found out I was pregnant some test still happened but not the exposure to the weather test.

You want to come up with a plan asks Amelia? Well this is the plan. Go back and get the hell out of her she said. That is not going to happen said Mulder. Listen, I will make a deal with you he said. We all go in and find your son and Scully gets him out and goes back to Skinner and I stay with you and help you find the doctor and The Cancer Man.

Fine Amelia said but when we get there don't touch the fence because it is electrified. Trust me I know because I have been shock by it more times than I can count. What said Scully? Are you serious? It was part of the test to see how fast I could self heal.

Also, you need to follow me exactly because I know where the security cameras are and how to avoid them. I spent a lot of time out in the yard and observed a lot of things that I put in the back of my mind.

They approach a building surrounded by a fence. Mulder and Scully made sure to stay away from the fence since it is electrified. Amelia uses the key card to open the gate. They then follow Amelia along the tree line so to avoid the cameras. As they approach the door she uses the key card again and opens the door. Once they are inside they walk down a couple of steps and there is a hallway to the left and a hallway straight ahead. So which way asks Mulder? To the left Amelia said. There is no way to avoid the cameras in here so we just have to hope that there is nobody in the doctor's office.

They follow Amelia as she runs thru the hallway and makes a left turn here and a right turn there. Jackson's room is just down at the end of this hall she says. As they reach the door leading to the baby's room Amelia stops and looks thru a window that is in the door. Damn it she whispers. The nanny is with him. I can't stand her because she has been trying to take control away from me since the day he was born.

Amelia takes a deep breath and then opens the door and rushes in followed by Mulder and Scully. The nanny looks shocked as there are 3 guns pointed at her. Get the hell away from my son. The nanny backs away from the crib and Amelia rushes toward the crib and picks up her son.

Oh my God how I have missed you Jack-Jack. I did not want to go away but I thought about you all the time. She holds the baby to her chest and a tear runs down her check. Mulder says we need something to tie the nanny with. In the top drawer of the dresser are some crib sheets. You can rip them into sections and tie her hands, feet, and gag her mouth. Scully keeps her gun on the nanny as Mulder gets a sheet out of the drawer and rips it up. Once the nanny is tied up and gagged Mulder and Scully relaxed a little bit but only long enough to meet Jackson Scully.

Oh Amelia, he is beautiful said Scully. And he is happy to see his Mommy says Mulder. Just then Amelia and Scully look at each other and Amelia holds the baby up to Mulder. What are you doing Mulder ask? Well I guess that answers the question of who the father is said Scully. What do you mean he asks? Mulder, we don't need a DNA test to prove that this baby is your brother because you both have the same eyes, ears, and lips. Scully looks at the baby's back and says hell, you both even have the same birth mark on your back.

All of the sudden Amelia sits down in a rocking chair and has a shocked look on her face. What is wrong asks Scully? If Jackson looks like Mulder then that means that cigarette smoking disgusting old man is his father.

Mulder leans down and says Amelia we don't have time for this right now. We need to get Scully and Jackson to the door and then you and I are going to deal with the doctor. Okay said Amelia. Amelia goes to the crib and grabs the baby's favorite blanket and pacifier. Amelia wraps the baby up in the blanket and places him in Scully's arms. Amelia bends down and kisses her baby on the forehead and says Mommy loves you with all of her heart. Then Amelia says, let's get this over with. Just as they are leaving the baby's room and alarm sounds. Scully does her best to cover the baby's ears but he is still frightened and is crying. Damn it yells Amelia. What is going on yells Mulder? They know we are here and the facility has been put on lock down. Dana is not getting out of here with the baby.

Mulder says okay, let's move then. Amelia since you know your way around here you go first and I will follow you and Scully can hold the baby and stay behind me. Mulder and Scully follow Amelia as she runs thru the halls. The doctor's office is just around this corner. When Amelia turns the corner she comes face to face with one of the guards. The guard sees Amelia, Mulder, and Scully (holding Jackson) and says give me the baby. The boss said to bring he's sons to him and to get rid of you two ladies. The three all raise their guns at him and Amelia says you will never hurt me or touch my son again. The guard raises his hand to slam Amelia against the wall but she shots him before he can hit her.

Finally the alarm shuts off and Scully does her best to stop Jackson from crying.

The three step over the guard's body and continue to the doctor's office. Amelia opens the door to the doctor's office and points her gun at him. Well well well if it isn't my favorite patient, he said with a smirk. I told you once that I was going to kill you and today is that day. But first I am going to give you a little taste of your own medicine Amelia says. What will it be doctor? How about a gunshot wound, stabbing, electric shock therapy as you like to call it, a poisonous snake bite, or a poisonous spider bite. Oh I know she said how about I pour a bottle of acid all over your body. What is sick is you did all of those things to me, and more, and the entire time you had a smile on your face.

Mulder walks up to the doctor and puts the gun to his head and says I should just put a bullet in your head right now because of everything you have done to her. For the torture you put her thru. Amelia walks over to the doctor's laptop and starts to unplug it and put it in a shoulder bag that is on the floor. The doctor yells for her to put the laptop down. That is years of my life's work in that laptop and it is going to make me a very rich man.

No said Amelia, it is going to make you a very dead man. But before I do to you what you did to me I need something from you. I need the override key card to unlock the doors she said. Go to hell the doctor said. I have spent the last year there and I want to leave. Give me the key card now. Fine, it is in the top drawer of the desk. Scully opens the desk drawer and she says I got it. Good says Amelia now let's go, move it. Where are you taking me the doctor asks? Shut up and move said Amelia. Go out the door and make a left she said and go to the last door at the end of the hall. Doctor starts begging Amelia not to take him to that room. Shut up and start walking said Amelia or I will drag you there and you know I can do it to because of you I have super human strength. Either way you are going in that room.

Amelia looks at Mulder and Scully and says, I suggest you two stay here. I will be right back. They stand there together, with Jackson, and watch as Amelia forces the doctor to go the last door at the end of the hall. They can hear him screaming and begging her not to do this to him. Why should I listen to you beg me when you did not listen to me when I begged you to stop the test and experiments and all you did was laugh.

Now get in the fucking room she said. The doctor would not move so Amelia pushed him thru the doorway and closed and locked the door behind him. He is now banging on the door begging to be let out of the room. She ignores him and goes to a control panel next to the door. Which should it be she said to herself, button A or button B? Screw it she said and she pushed both buttons and then walked back toward Mulder and Scully. The doctor is now screaming and Mulder asks what did you do to him? I did to him something he did to me more times than I could count. And what would that be asks Mulder? I put him in the poisonous spider and poisonous snake room and I released both into the room with him.

Amelia looks at her son in Scully's arms and says I want to go home now. She takes her baby out of Scully's arm and gives her the shoulder bag and starts to walk away. She walks back to the baby's room and packs a diaper bag for him. Mulder and Scully stand there and watch her. Amelia, we have to go he said. She walks out of the baby's room and leads Mulder and Scully to the same door that they came in thru.

She uses the override key card and the door opens. They walk out the door and thru the gate and start to head back the same way they had come not to long before.

What took about 5 minutes to run now takes about 30 minutes to walk.

Skinner has not seen Mulder, Scully, or Amelia for about 2 hour. He is surrounded by F.B.I. agents that are getting ready to start searching the woods. Skinner is also trying to arrange for a helicopter to help in the search. As he is yelling orders someone tells Skinner to turn around. Once he does he sees Mulder, Scully, and Amelia with the baby in her arms; as they walk toward Skinner. He runs over to them and asks if everyone is okay. Mulder says yes. Skinner walks over to Amelia and says so this is Jackson Walter Scully. He is beautiful Amelia. Thank you she replies.

All of the sudden Amelia realizes that all eyes are on her and her baby as she is trying to walk thru the crowd toward Skinner's car. Mulder and Skinner notice what is going on and go to help Amelia get thru the crowd of F.B.I. agents that will not get out of her way and will not stop staring at her. As the two men are helping Amelia to the car they do not realize that there are tears running down her cheeks and that she is starting to have trouble breathing.

Mulder finally looks at Amelia and realizes something is wrong and he yells for Scully. Scully was trying to keep up with Mulder, Skinner, and Amelia but the crowd of agents wouldn't let her near them. Now she is trying to push her way thru the crowd. Mulder tells Skinner that he needs to get everyone away from Amelia and the car. Skinner starts screaming for everybody to go ahead and leave since they are no longer needed.

Once Scully reaches Mulder she asks him what's wrong and he replies, I don't know? Scully looks at Amelia and immediately takes Jackson out of her arms and gives him to Mulder. She also gives him the bag containing the laptop. Scully tries to get Amelia's attention but instead Amelia starts crying hard and falls to her knees. Amelia is now gasping for air. Scully yells for Skinner to get an ambulance. What is going on Scully asks Mulder? I think she is having a nervous breakdown.

Skinner had already had the ambulance on the scene incase Mulder, Scully, or Amelia needed medical attention once they were found. Once the paramedics arrived at Amelia's side Scully tells them that she thinks it is a nervous breakdown. They put an oxygen mask on her and put her in the ambulance, Scully insist on riding with Amelia, and take her to the hospital. Mulder picks up the diaper that Amelia dropped on the ground and he and Skinner, with Jackson in tow, race to the hospital. However before they get there they stop at a Wal-Mart and buy an infant carrier so Jackson will be safe in the car.

They final arrive at the ER and see Scully sitting in the waiting room. She starts to ask them what took them so long but then she notices that they stopped and got an infant carrier for the baby. She says, thank you for thinking about the infant carrier because I had not had a chance to think about that yet. Mulder sits down next to Scully and she looks at Jackson, who is just looking around. How is he doing she asks? He is good; he ate about 45 minutes ago. I am glad Amelia thought about packing a diaper bag because I was able to look in the bag to see what kind of formula he is on. I picked up some more formula and diapers while we were picking up the infant carrier.

Scully bends down and picks up Jackson. How is she doing ask Mulder? Not good said Scully. They ended up having to restrain her in the ambulance because she was starting to become violent. I tried to tell them that she is just afraid of men, due to a previous trauma, but they would not listen to me. Scully starts to cry while holding Jackson against her chest, Amelia looked and me and begged me to help her but there was nothing I could do. Mulder now pulls Scully closer to him so he can comfort her but not smash the baby.

I have been trying to talk to the doctor since we got here but he has not come out yet. I wanted to give him some background on her medical history and tell him she is afraid of men. Skinner said I will take care of it. He walks over the nurse's station and slams his badge on the desk. I am Assistant Director Walter Skinner with the F.B.I. and I need to speak with the doctor who is treating Amelia Scully NOW.

After a couple of minutes a doctor comes and out says "Amelia Scully's family". Scully, Mulder, and Skinner all stand up. The doctor comes over to them and says that they had to sedate Amelia because she broke out of the restraints twice. I have no idea how she could have done it. It is weird because the sedative should have knocked her out but instead it just calmed her down. Scully and Mulder just look at each other. The doctor continued by saying "I have called for a psych consult".

Listen Scully said, you have to know that you are dealing with a woman who has been the victim of severe mental, physical, and sexual abuse for almost 2 years and she is terrified of men. I think that everything is just catching up with her and she is having a nervous breakdown said Scully. I would suggest only female staff members be allowed him Amelia's room said Scully.

Thank you for your suggestions but I am her doctor and I think I will know what is best for my patient the doctor said. Just then Skinner and Mulder were about to speak up when Scully says listen to me and listen to me good. I am a doctor as well as her medical power of attorney and a F.B.I. agent. Plus you are dealing with an ongoing F.B.I. investigation. So you are going to listen to what I am saying or I will pull her out of this hospital so dam fast it will make your head spin. The doctor started to say something but she cut him off.

Let me tell you what happened to the last doctor who tried to interfere with the care of my sister. Not only did that doctor have to deal with a claim of mistreatment of a patient for not listening to me and the F.B.I. concerning her past medical history, that doctor was fried and is no longer able to practice medicine. Not to mention that the F.B.I. filed a complaint against the hospital and the doctor that resulted in 2 settlements totaling $1.1 million dollars.

So unless you want a repeat of that situation I suggest you listen to what I am saying concerning my sister and take my suggestions very seriously. Now can I see her asks Scully? The doctor was shocked by everything Scully said then looked at her and said of course you may see her. I will have a nurse come and get you and show you to her room. Thank you doctor said Scully. Once the doctor walked away she looks at Skinner and Mulder and says I don't think it is a good idea for you two to see her in case she is really flipping out because of her fear of men. Scully kisses Jackson on the head and then gives him to Mulder as the nurse comes and asks Scully to follow her to Amelia's room. Just as Scully is walking away Skinner grabs her arm and whispers in her ear to tell Amelia not to say anything about what has happened to her over the last year and a half because if she starts talking about abductions, test, experiments, and so on they are going to lock her up in a mental hospital so fast.

Scully nods to Skinner that she understands and then goes thru the double doors and disappears out of Skinner and Mulder's sight. The nurse escorts Scully to Amelia's room. Once in the room Scully rushes to Amelia's side. I am so sorry Dana, I don't know what came over me said Amelia. Scully leans down closer to Amelia and told her not to say anything. Do you understand me Amelia? Not a word. Scully turned around and saw that the nurse was still in the room and Scully said I will call you if we need anything. The nurse said I have strict orders to stay with the patient as longs as she has visitors. What said Scully? Who the hell gave that order Scully asks? The doctor in charge of this patients care stated that I was to be present while you were in the room.

Who the hell does he think he is asks Scully? I want to talk to him right now she said. The nurse just stood there. Listen to me said Scully, either you go get the doctor or you have somebody go get him but I want to talk to him right now. The nurse stops an orderly and tells him to go get the doctor. Once the doctor finally shows up Scully ask why she cannot be alone sister? I don't think it is my patient's best interest to have unsupervised visits the doctor said. Where the hell do you get off Scully asks? I am her sister, as well as a doctor, her medical power of attorney, and a F.B.I. agent and I am the only one who knows what is best for her besides herself. You are just doing this because I threatened you out in the waiting room aren't you?

As Scully is getting more and more upset her voice is getting louder and louder until she can be heard out in the waiting room. Mulder and Skinner look at each other and Mulder says, that can't be good. The 2 men, with Jackson in tow, get up and rush to the double doors and tell the nurse to open the doors immediately. When she doesn't open the doors Skinner flashes his badge and says either open this door or I will make one phone call and have this place swarming with F.B.I. agents because you are interfering with an F.B.I. investigation. The nurse finally opens the doors and they rush thru the doors and start to follow Scully's voice until they find her in a screaming match with Amelia's doctor.

What the hell is going on here asks Mulder? Amelia's doctor has decided that Amelia is not to be left unsupervised while she has visitors, including me said Scully. What said Mulder? That is ridiculous Mulder said. Jackson starts to get upset because of all of the yelling. Scully says everyone needs to calm down because I don't want the baby upset. She then takes Jackson from Mulder and holds him. Skinner says; please explain to me why you think it is necessary to have visitors with Amelia supervised? The doctor said I don't need to explain myself. I am just doing what is best for my patient. That is a load of crap and you know it said Mulder. Scully is the one person that Amelia needs right now, especially after everything Amelia has been thru and you think that it is necessary to supervise Scully visiting her own sister.

The doctor then says if you three would like to discuss this then can I suggest we go to my office, which is right down the hall, so we are not disturbing the other patients. The doctor also said, Dr. Scully why don't you let the nurse take the baby and we can go discuss this issue. The nurse goes to take the baby out of Scully's arms. Scully steps back and Mulder and Skinner step between the nurse and Scully. Mulder looks at the doctor and nurse and said no one is touching this baby and we are not letting him out of our sight. Fine said the doctor and he led them to his office. The nurse did not stay in the room with Amelia but told the doctor she would check on her every few minutes.

Once in the doctor's office Scully looked at the doctor and said you need to realize that my sister has been thru so much trauma caused by men over the 2 years that is why she is terrified of men. I guarantee you the reason she was upset in the ambulance was because the paramedics were men. Also, she would have been upset once here at the hospital because you were in the room doctor. That is why I said only female staff should be allowed in Amelia's room.

The discussion between the 4 continues and starts to get a little heated again. All the while down the hall Amelia can hear every word since she can read minds. All of the talking and yelling is starting to give her a headache. She tells herself that she needs to get out of the hospital and away from all of the yelling. Amelia looks at the restraint and with all of her might, and super strength, she breaks the restraint that is on her right wrist. She then uses her free hand to release her other hand and both ankles. She gets off the bed and then checks the hall to make sure that the doctor or nurse is not around. Once it was clear in the hall she simply walks thru the double doors and thru the waiting room. She walks long enough until she can't hear the voices again. She sees a guy smoking a cigarette and bums one from him. She just sits there and smokes the cigarette and tries to think what her next move is.

As the discussion continues in the doctor's office the nurse comes running in and says the patient is gone. What yells the doctor, scaring the baby? They all run to Amelia's room and sees that one of the restraints is broken. The doctor starts yelling orders for someone to call security. Once the doctor and nurse are out of the room Mulder grabs all of the baby's things and says let's go. What said Skinner? Mulder said, look at the restraints. Only one is broken and the rest are untied. I guarantee you that she broke out because of all of the yelling he said. Skinner then said but we were down the hall, how could she have heard us or read our minds? Scully said that Amelia told us that she can read minds from a pretty good distance so she probably got upset and tried to get as far away from the yelling and voices as she could. Mulder said, let's find her and get her as far away from this hospital as we can.

As the three of them walk out of the hospital Mulder tells Skinner to get Scully and Jackson to the car and I am going to start looking for Amelia. But Mulder, Scully says…But Mulder cuts her off and says I need to make sure you and Jackson are safe incase the guards from the facility where they were keeping Amelia and Jackson come looking for them. But Mulder she started to say again…but nothing Scully, I need you to get in the car with Skinner so if something goes wrong he can get you and the baby out of here. Mulder looks at Skinner and says I am trusting you to get them in the car and protect them. I will keep in contact via the phone said Mulder.

Mulder starts to walk away and Skinner takes Scully's arm and says, come on let's get you and the baby in the car. Don't worry Scully; both Mulder and Amelia will be fine. Scully tries to argue with Skinner but he looks at her and said your husband has entrusted me with protecting you and that is exactly what I am going to do so I need you to get in the dam car now. Scully, with Jackson, gets in the car and watches as Mulder starts to look for Amelia.

After about 15 minutes Skinner calls Mulder and says, I just wanted to give you a heads up that security has expanded their search to the outside of the hospital so you better find her before they do he said. Mulder stops and says I think I have found her. Where are you asks Skinner? I am on the other side of the hospital parking lot. She is sitting on a bus stop bench with some guy smoking a cigarette. Skinner said we are on our way. As Mulder, who is still on the phone with Skinner, approaches the bench Amelia turns around and see's him. She is afraid he is going to make her go back into that hospital so she takes off running. As he starts to run after her he yells into the phone that Amelia is on the run. Mulder starts yelling for Amelia just stop so he can talk to her. He yells that he just wants to help her and that there is no reason to run.

Amelia continues to run toward the back of the hospital parking lot when Skinner cuts her off and jumps out of the car. Scully jumps out as well and tells Mulder and Skinner to stop because they are just making things worse. I am not going back in there Amelia yelled and you can't make me. Scully said, no sweetie you are not going back into that hospital. We want to get you out of here before security finds you and makes you go back. As Mulder and Skinner slowly keep walking toward Amelia she says, please don't come any closer because I don't know if it can control it. Control what asks Skinner? I can't control it when I get upset she said. What are you talking about asks Skinner? Scully said, I will explain later just stop where you are.

Scully starts walking toward Amelia and says I want you to listen to be Amelia. I have never lied to you before and I am not going to start now. I just want to get you out of here before the hospital security finds you and makes you go back. I swear we just want to help you and get you somewhere safe. Scully continues to slowly walk toward Amelia until she is just a couple feet away and holds her hand out to her. Amelia slowly reaches for Scully's hand and Scully takes it. Scully slowly walks Amelia back to the car and helps her get in the back seat next to the baby. Everyone else gets back in the car and Skinner takes off out of the parking lot.

After being on the road for several hours Amelia has not said one word and has not looked at anyone else in the car. Not even the baby. She just looks out the window. Once they final get back to the farmhouse Mulder sees the protection detail on the front porch. Skinner tells Mulder and Scully to go in and see the girls and he will bring Jackson in the house.

Mulder and Scully rush thru the front door and are greeted with squeals of delight as Daisy runs to her Daddy and Sammy crawls to her Mommy. Scully thanks Kimberly for everything as Skinner walks in the house carrying Jackson. Daisy immediately sees the baby and is excited. Scully introduces the girls to Jackson and says he is going to be staying with us for a little while. Mulder looks around and asks Skinner where Amelia is. She is in the car he says. She doesn't want to stay here. She wants me to take her to a hotel Skinner said. Scully gives Jackson to Mulder and starts to put Sammy down but the little girl will not let go of her Mommy so Scully takes Sammy with her as she goes out to talk to Amelia.

Scully walks up to the car, with Sammy on her hip resting her head on her Mommy's shoulder and has her arms wrapped around her Mommy's neck, and says can you at least get out of the car and talk to me? Amelia gets out of the car and says I can't stay here with you and your family. I am too ashamed of myself and what I did and I don't deserve to be here. What the hell are you talking about asks Scully? The things that I did to Alex, the guard, and the doctor are unforgivable and I don't know why I did those things. You did those things because they hurt you over and over and over for a year and you just snapped and couldn't take it anymore. You fought to get your son back and now you want to leave him Scully said. I know this whole situation is screwed up but we will help you get thru it Scully said. How are you going to do that asks Amelia? Back at the hospital I read your mind and I know you told me not to say anything because you were afraid that they would lock my up in a mental hospital said Amelia.

We will figure it out said Scully but you need to be here with your son. Besides I want you here because I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again said Scully. We will find a therapist that can help you and will not think you are crazy. I know Mulder has come across some therapist, while working on the X-Files that are believers so we can see if they will treat you. Please, Scully said, can we just take it one day at a time? Can we just spend the evening enjoying our children, your children, she said while looking at Sammy in her arms, and tomorrow I will have Mulder reach out to some people about getting you help. We can even see if they will come to the house if that makes you feel better. I just know that I want you here with us. I just know that you fought so hard to get Jackson back and I know that you really do not want to be away from him.

Can I ask you a questions first Dana? Sure said Scully. And just remember that I can read your mind and will know if you are lying to me. Okay said Scully. Are you disgusted with me and with what I did asks Amelia? No, I could never be disgusted with you said Scully. I was surprised and startled but I don't know exactly what those men did to you and put you through so I could never judge you for your actions. I might not agree with them but I was not there for that last year so I cannot judge you said Scully.

Do you think Mulder is disgusted with me Amelia asks? I don't think so said Scully but I will tell you what, let's let Skinner and Kimberly go home and tonight after the kids go to bed you, me, and Mulder will sit down and talk about it okay said Scully? Okay said Amelia.

Skinner and Kimberly leave and the rest of the evening is spent playing with the children. Scully and Amelia watch as Mulder wrestles with the girls. Then Scully and Mulder cuddled on the couch so they could read books to their daughters. Amelia enjoys just holding her son without having to worry if she is going to be punished for some stupid reason. Amelia also enjoys watching her daughters play with Scully and Mulder. She loves seeing the 4 of them interact as a family. After a long evening of playing Scully and Mulder put their daughters to bed and then settled in down stars because Scully told Mulder that Amelia wants to talk to him.

Mulder takes Jackson in his arms because he still could not believe that he has a baby brother. It is confusing to me that our nephew is not only cousins to our daughters but is actually brothers with our daughters as well as their uncle because he is my brother. Just wait until we try to explain it to the girls laughs Scully.

Amelia comes into the living room and hands a bottle to Mulder so he could feed Jackson. Mulder looks at Amelia and says Scully says you wanted to talk to me about something. Amelia looks at Scully and Scully says well actually there is a couple of things that we wanted to talk about she said. Okay he said. First off Mulder Amelia is definitely going to need some kind of therapy but she can't just go to any therapist because they will think she is crazy and lock her in a mental hospital. I know in all of your years on the X-Files you have come across therapist that believe in aliens and alien abductions and we were wondering if you could reach out to them and talk to them about treating Amelia. I was also think, Scully continued that maybe it would be better if they come here for her sessions. She will have the house all to herself while we are at work and we could even take Jackson to daycare on the days she has therapy.

That is actually a really good idea said Mulder. I have a couple people in mind and can give them a call first thing in the morning. Now, what else did you want to talk to me about he asks? Scully looks at Amelia, who was looking at her lap and playing with the hem of her shirt. Well uhm, I was just wanting to apologize for my actions earlier today said Amelia and ask you if you are disgusted with me. I don't understand said Mulder. What are you talking about he asks? Why would I be disgusted with you he asks? Because of how I acted at the facility and the things I did to Alex, the guard, and the doctor she said. First of all he says Krycek deserves everything that he gets and more. Second, my understand is that guard had held you down for some of the test and experiments plus he wanted to take Jackson from you so you were just defending yourself, your son, Scully and myself. Third the doctor hurt you in more ways then I will ever understand. I cannot judge you for your actions because I am not the one who was treated horribly by this mad scientist. You said that you did to him what he had done to you several times and if that is the case then I guess he got what was coming to him Mulder said.

Is that why you wanted Skinner to take you to a hotel? Because you thought we would be disgusted by what you did today. Yes said Amelia. Well I can't speak for Scully but I look at today as you doing what you had to do to get not only your son but us out of the building he said. Scully then says, I already told Amelia that I may not agree with her actions but she is the one that has lived thru the last year and what they did to her and she did what she had to do.

It was getting late and Mulder and Scully decided it was time for them to go to bed. Amelia, do you want me to bring the Pack N Play downstairs for Jackson asks Mulder. No thank you she said. I have been away from my son for long and I plan on holding him all night. Mulder and Scully go to bed and Amelia just looks at her son in her arms and watches him sleep. She starts to cry over the guilt she feels for the things that she did today and she does not know how she is going to live with herself knowing the things that she has done.

The only time she did not hold Jackson is when she goes out on the front porch for a cigarette. Other than that she watches as her son sleeps all night and cries about her actions that she is now ashamed off.

Morning comes and Scully goes down stairs to see how Amelia and Jackson are doing. Amelia is in the same exact position as she was last night. Have you been up all night asks Scully? Yes said Amelia. I watched my son sleep all night. It was the first time I was able to spend time with my son alone and not worry about someone watching over me or punishing me because I spent too much time with my son. I just sat here and watched him sleep and listened to him breath.

Mulder comes downstairs and said good morning to Amelia and asks if he can hold his baby brother. Sure said Amelia, she hands Mulder the baby and then goes out on the front porch for a cigarette. Mulder looks at Scully and she tells him that Amelia did not sleep last night. Scully goes out on the porch and sits down next to Amelia. So what is the other reason you did not sleep last night asks Scully? Amelia laughed and just shook her head and said there is no getting one by you is there Dana? Nope said Scully? So, what is the other reason Scully repeated.

I was afraid I would have nightmares and I just didn't want to deal with them so I stayed away all night. Well, you can't stay away forever said Scully. No, but I can try and when I am finally so tired that I pass out from exhaustion than maybe I will be so tired I will not have any nightmares.

What good are you to Jackson if you are exhausted ask Scully? Well, I have done it for almost 2 months and I am okay for the most part so I can just keep going Amelia said. But Amelia, before you were up 24 hours a day to protect Jackson. Now you don't have to do that, you can sleep and Jackson will still be okay. Amelia starts to cry and says Dana; you have no idea how bad the nightmares are. I have been dealing with them for almost a year and sometimes they are worse than the actually test and treatments were. I need to do whatever I have to do to avoid having those nightmares again. I don't think I can deal with them anymore said Amelia.

Just then Scully hears Daisy crying so she goes in the house to get Daisy out of her crib since Mulder's hands are full with Jackson. Scully then gets Sammy up and brings both girls downstairs for breakfast. She asks Mulder if Amelia came inside and he said no. She looks on the porch and said she is gone. What do you mean she is gone asks Mulder? She probably went for a walk said Scully. If she is not back in a little while I will go looking for her. Scully puts the girls in their highchairs and gets them both something to drink. She starts to make them breakfast when Mulder walks into the kitchen, while still holding Jackson, and asks her what is wrong.

Amelia told me that there were 2 reasons she stayed awake all night. One, she wanted to watch her son sleep without someone watching over her or punishing her for spending too much time with her son and the other reason is she was afraid she would have nightmares. It just breaks my heart that she would be punished for spending too much time with her son or trying to bond with her son. Also, the fact that she plans to stay awake up until she passes out from exhaustion because of the nightmares just breaks my heart said Scully.

That is horrible said Mulder. I can't believe that she is so afraid of the nightmares that she plans to just stay awake and the fact that she was punished for spending time with her son is unbelievable he said. We need to find her a therapist and fast she said. I tell you what said Mulder, Jackson and I are going to go make some phone calls and see if we can't arrange for a therapist to come talk to his Mommy. We also are going to start calling contractors about the apartment in the barn. She laughed and said, okay you two have fun. I should hopefully be done by the time the girls are done with breakfast so we can spend some time with them too. I think that is a good idea said Scully. Scully then said, I will call the daycare and tell them that we will be enrolling Jackson for at least part-time care.

Mulder called the first therapist that he knew of but they moved to California. He then called the second therapist (Brad Campbell) and he was in luck. Brad still lives in Washington D.C. and is still practicing. Mulder briefly explained the situations and Brad said that he could stop by the house tomorrow morning at about 8 am. Then Mulder called three contractors and set up appointments for throughout the day so he could get bids on turning part of the barn into an apartment.

By the time Mulder was off the phone Amelia was back from her walk and taking a shower. He sat on the floor and he played with his daughters for hours. Scully took her turn holding Jackson so Mulder could play with the girls and Amelia could take a shower. Amelia found that the only time she could cry concerning this whole ordeal, and without anyone seeing her, was while she was in the shower. Besides the fact that she could take a shower without someone watching her over security camera like they did for the last year. Finally done with her shower Amelia goes down stairs and sits on the couch, holding her son, while watching Mulder and Scully play with their daughters.

Scully asks Amelia if she is okay and Amelia says yes. I was just thinking how different taking a shower is now. Scully and Mulder look at each other with confusion. What do you mean asks Scully? For the last almost year I was watched 24 hours a day by those security cameras. I was watched while I slept, ate, showered, even when I went to the bathroom. It is actually kind of weird realizing that I am not being watched anymore. Mulder just shook his head and said sick bastards under his breath. Well, we have Krycek in custody, the doctor is dead, and now we only need to find The Smoking Man said Mulder. How are we going to do that ask Amelia? Oh, he will show up sooner or later. He always does said Mulder.

Mulder told both Scully and Amelia that he found a therapist that will come to the house and meet with Amelia and he will be here at 8 am tomorrow morning. Mulder also said that he is willing to come to the house Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays and have a longer than normal session. On those days we will take Jackson to daycare with the girls so you can work with the therapist without any interruptions. Amelia said that she is surprised that it was all happening so fast but thanked him for arranging the therapist.

The next couple of hours was spent by Mulder showing the barn to contractors about building an apartment and Scully feeding lunch to the girls and putting them down for a nap. Mulder came back to the house and sat down on the couch with Scully while Amelia sat in the chair holding her sleeping son. Scully looked at Mulder and said I think we should get all of the baby stuff out of the attic. That is a good idea he said but I will wait until after the girls naps so I don't wake them up.

All of the sudden Mulder gets up and grabs the doctor's laptop that Amelia had grabbed from the facility. Why did you grab this laptop he asks? Well, for a couple reasons Amelia said. One, because Dana is a scientist and I knew she is curious about what they did to me. Two, I was hoping that if Dana studied the doctor's notes she might be able to reverse what they did to me.

Mulder turns the computer on and says, CRAP – it is password protected. I will take it to The Gunmen tomorrow and see if they can figure out the password. Amelia just shakes her head and laughs. What is so funny asks Mulder? How quickly you forget that I am an IT person and I have cracked a few passwords in my day. Plus, I know the password she said. How do you know the password asks Mulder? How soon you forget Mulder. Do you remember a conversation at Joe's Bar where I told you that I was very observant and that you taught me well. Mulder laughed while Scully just look confused. Anyway, over time the dumb ass doctor was not careful when he typed in his password and I paid attention, plus it helps that I was able to read his mind and therefore I know what his password is said Amelia. Mulder hands Scully the laptop and Amelia tells her what to type in as the password. Scully types in what Amelia said and all of the sudden she was in the doctor's computer. Amelia then tells Scully what to look under for the files in question and what they were called.

Amelia looks at Mulder and says, do you think you could take me car shopping when you get a chance? I just know that every day while you guys are at work I will go stir crazy here with just Jackson. We can go now while the kids are napping he said, besides I think Scully is going to be on that computer for a while he said. I just don't know where my driver's license is said Amelia. Scully had me put your ID and other important papers of your in the safe. Mulder get's up and goes into his office and opens the safe. He pulls out her driver's license, debit card, credit card, and check book and then walks back into the living room and hands them to Amelia. Mulder gets Scully's attention away from the computer and asks her if she will be okay by herself with all 3 babies while he takes Amelia car shopping? Sure Mulder, if I can handle you by myself I can handle 3 babies by myself and then she laughed. Mulder pretends to be offended and then leans over to whisper in her ear "good one Scully" and gives her a kiss goodbye.

Several hours later Mulder returns to see Scully sitting on the floor of the living room playing with all 3 babies. Sammy crawls to Mulder saying Da Da. He picks her up and sits on the couch. Daisy then comes running and Mulder pulls her onto his lap too. Where is Amelia asks Scully? She is stopping to get more formula for Jackson and Sammy and diapers for all 3 babies and to pick up dinner for all of us he said. Mulder, you should not have let her get formula, diapers, and dinner for us said Scully. Hey, it was her idea and I am learning not to argue with her he said. Scully laughed and said your right. Besides she said it was the least she could do because of everything we have done for her said Mulder.

So how is the research into the doctor's computer going he asks? Oh my God Mulder, reading these notes I have a little bit of a better idea of everything she went there and it makes me ill. Just reading what he did to her and the joy in his words is so disgusting and I am starting to understand why Amelia did what she did to the doctor and I am only a couple of months in to the notes. I still have 10 more months of notes to read.

Mulder sits down on the floor and starts to play with the girls while Scully holds Jackson. After dinner can you get the baby stuff out of the attic Mulder, asks Scully? Sure he said. I think it will make things a little easier for Amelia said Scully. A little while later Amelia arrives home in the Ford Explorer that she bought with a part of the settlement money. She carries in several bags full of baby supplies and then goes back to get the pizzas that she picked up. Scully looks at everything that Amelia bought and said, Amelia you really did not have to do this. Dana, I just had this conversation with Mulder and I don't want to have it again. Just let me do this she said. Okay said Scully, I am sorry. They ate the pizza and while Amelia and Scully were cleaning the kitchen Mulder was getting the baby stuff out of the attic. After playing with the girls for a couple more hours it was bath time and bed time.

Mulder and Scully sat down with Amelia and said that they have to return to work tomorrow but they are going to take Jackson to daycare since the therapist is coming tomorrow for their first session. He also said that the contractor is going to start work on the apartment tomorrow but there should be no need for them to bother you. Finally he said that he and Scully will always have their cell phones on them and she will be able to contact them at anytime. Relax Mulder; everything will be fine Amelia said. If you trust this therapist then I trusts him too she said.

The next morning Amelia helps Mulder and Scully get the girls dressed and fed as well as getting Jackson stuff ready for daycare. Once they have all of the kids in the car Scully tells Amelia everything will be fine with Jackson and Skinner said that he was going to have security added to the daycare center. Scully looks at Amelia and says everything will be okay. Jackson will be fine at daycare and your session with Brad will go well. I know Jackson will be fine but I just got him back and now I am sending him off to daycare. It just makes me feel like a shitty Mother said Amelia. Listen to me Amelia, he is going to daycare so you can concentrate on your sessions with Brad and he is only going part time. Look at it this way, by the time you are done with your session he will be napping and once he is awake it will be almost time for us to pick him up. Okay Dana, you are right, you better get out of here or your husband is goes crazy sitting in a car with 3 crying babies. Scully and Amelia laugh and Scully then goes to the car and Mulder drives the car down the driveway.

A little while later the therapist shows up to the house and they sit down and get to know each other and just spend the first session talking about whatever Amelia wants to talk about. The therapist said that he is looking at having each session be 3 to 4 hours long 3 times a week and he is hoping that he can help Amelia deal with the last almost 2 years of her life.

The next 3 weeks went well. The 3 adults worked together in the mornings to get the kids ready for daycare and Amelia's sessions with Brad were going really well. The contractor was about a fourth of the way done with the apartment project. Amelia spends her days having therapy with Brad and then cleaning the house for Mulder and Scully. Or on days she does not have therapy she spends it with Jackson because she wants to spend as much time with him as possible. She tries to have dinner ready every night when Mulder, Scully, and the kids get home. All in all the 6 people were living together really nicely and things were going really well.

It is a normal Friday morning. Scully and Mulder go to work and take all 3 kids to daycare. Amelia has a therapy session with Brad. She sits on the couch in a t-shirt, jeans, and barefoot. They have a really good session and once it was over she walks Brad out to his car and then she decides to have a cigarette. She sits on the porch smoking a cigarette and playing on her phone when she hears a car coming down the driveway. She knows it is too early for Mulder and Scully to come home and Mulder told the contractor that if he had any questions that he should call Mulder and not come to the house and ask Amelia any questions. It is not a car that she even recognizes. She starts to dial Mulder's cell phone number except for the last number until she knows who is in the car. Once she realizes who is getting out of the car she dials the last number and then puts the phone behind her in the chair.

Mulder and Scully are in Skinners office when his cell phone rings. He looks at Scully and says something is up because Amelia is calling me. Mulder answers the phone but does not hear any talking. He just hears the phone moving around.

The Smoking Man walks up the steps and says I am here to see my son. Well Mulder is at work so maybe you should go to the Hoover building and see him. Mulder now hears Amelia talking to someone about going to the Hoover Building. Mulder what is going on asks Scully. Mulder is listening on the phone and holds a finger up to Scully to tell her to give him a minute. The Smoking Man says not Fox, but Jackson. I want to see Jackson. Mulder hears The Smoking Man say he wants to see Jackson and he looks at Skinner and says get security to daycare and make sure Jackson is okay. Skinner gets on the phone while Mulder continues to listen on his cell phone. He hears Amelia say, why do you want to see Jackson? We aren't even sure you are the father? Oh I am his father, The Smoking Man said. How do you know she asks? Because I am the one who supplied the semen so you could be artificial inseminate. Be the way I don't appreciate you removing my son from the facility, it was the only home he has ever known The Smoking Man said.

First of all, I don't believe a word out of your mouth and second of all, my son's home is where ever I am. You are not going to keep me away from my son he said. I missed being in Fox's life but I will not miss being in Jackson's life. Jackson needs me, he said. First of all Mulder is better off for not having you in his life as a father and second you will never be in Jackson's life she said. The boy needs a father and I plan to be there for him he said. She laughs and says you can barely walk so how do you plan to chase a baby around the house and play catch with him. Besides, I don't need you to be in Jackson's life because he already has a father figure and he is a hell of a lot better then you will ever be she said. He said first of all I don't have to be a hands on father to be in his life and second of all Fox Mulder is not going to be a father to my son.

Are you telling me that you would let a nanny raise Jackson she asks? Yes he said. I don't have to take care of him 24 hours a day to be a father he said. My son is not going to be raised by a nanny she said. Now I want you to get the hell out of her before I call the police she said. I am not going anywhere until I see my son. Just then The Smoking Man looks at his driver and the driver pulls a gun. Amelia grabs the phone from behind her and takes off running along the porch until she gets to the railing and she jumps the railing. She is running through the rain. While running toward the barn she put the phone to her ear and said, are you there Mulder? Yes, I am here he said. The sick bastard wants Jackson and then his driver pulled a gun she said. I am running toward the barn to see if the contractor is there. Okay Amelia, just stay on the phone with me Mulder said. Amelia turns around and sees that the driver is running after her. Mulder the driver is chasing me. I can't go to the barn and endanger the workers. Mulder says Skinner give me your car keys while Mulder throws his keys on Skinners desk. Mulder grabs the keys and tells Skinner, take Scully and get to the daycare and make sure all 3 kids are okay and then don't let Scully or the kids out of your sight. I will do what every you want Mulder but just tell us what is going on said Skinner. The Smoking Man is at the farmhouse demanding that Amelia give him Jackson. She ran but is now being chased by his driver who has a gun. If I take your car I can get there faster because of the lights and sirens. Just get the kids and protect my family please. Everything will be alright Scully but I have to go said Mulder.

Mulder goes running through the Hoover Building toward the parking garage while still on the phone with Amelia. Where are you at now he asks? I am running toward the back of the property but I have to do something to lose this guy she said. I am on my way Amelia he said. I will be there as soon as I can said Mulder. Mulder gets in Skinners car and turns on the lights and sirens and takes off out of the parking garage. Since Amelia is in her bare feet it is very slipper due to the rain but she has no choice but to continue to run.

Amelia decides her only option is to run into the woods and see if she can lose the guy that is chasing her. Mulder, I don't have any other option but to go into the woods and see if I can lose this guy. As she enters the woods her phone call with Mulder starts breaking up and she does not hear Mulder say that he doesn't think it is a good idea for her to go into the woods because she will lose cell phone service. All of the sudden the call ended. Damn it yells Mulder.

He calls Skinner to make sure the kids are okay. Skinner says all of the kids are fine and are with me and Scully in my office. What is going on with Amelia asks Skinner? Mulder said that she was being chased by someone with a gun and she went into the woods to try to lose him and then she lost cell phone service. I should be home in about 15 minutes and I will call you as soon as I know something said Mulder.

Scully, while holding a sleeping Sammy, asks Skinner, who is holding a sleeping Jackson, what is going on. Daisy is sitting on the couch falling asleep. Mulder said she was being chased by a guy with a gun and ran into the woods to try and lose him and then she lost cell service. He is going to be home in about 15 minutes and will let me know what is going on.

Mulder comes flying down the drive way and sees The Smoking Man sitting on his front porch. Mulder gets out of the car and yells, get the hell off my property. Not until I get what I came for said The Smoking Man. You are not getting that baby said Mulder. Are you going to deny an old man the chance to know his sons said The Smoking Man? Damn straight I am said Mulder. I am so much better off for not having you as a father in my life and so will Jackson. I will make sure he will grow up to be the man that you are not. He will not lie, hurt, and kill people. He will not be responsible for kidnapping innocent woman and doing test and experiments on her and then blackmailing her into having a baby said Mulder. But Fox, I did that for mankind, for you and your family, and for me so we can all live a long life said The Smoking Man.

No, you did it because you have a God complex and you wanted to try and use Amelia and Jackson to control me. Well let me tell you it will not work. I will not let you near Amelia or Jackson if it is the last thing I do said Mulder. I would be careful what you say because you don't want to leave that pretty wife of yours a widow to raise my granddaughters by herself. I then might have to step up and help her raise those beautiful little girls said The Smoking Man. Don't you threaten me or talk about my wife or daughters. I am surprised that you want anything to do with the girls since they are not a blood relative. It does not matter to me said Mulder but I thought for sure it would matter to you. The Smoking Man said I would prefer if the children where blood relatives but they are still your children so they are still my grandchildren. I would die before you get anywhere near my kids and then after my death Skinner and Scully would stop you from seeing them so just move along and live your sad and lonely life.

While Mulder is arguing with The Smoking Man he hears 3 gun shots but isn't sure exactly where the shots came from. He sees someone running from the woods. As this man is approaching the house he points the gun towards Mulder. Where is she Mulder asks? Is she dead he asks?


End file.
